Dark Rebirth
by Nukem999
Summary: Ken is no longer the emperor, but a new evil force has taken control of him a force named Cell. Now Cell wants to be whole and hunting the Digidestined is the only way.
1. Dark Rebirth (part 1 of 3)

Dark Rebirth  
  
EVIL not a pretty word is it? No it never is and it never will be forever many things can be called evil but most are wrong for some things its impossible, but deep down with all of our beating hearts a little bit of darkness hides. Evil bad darkness monster everything opposite of good and like our souls it will never truly die as quoted from a wise old evil being himself he spoke, "Evil is everywhere no one can escape the darkness sooner or later it comes.  
  
And when it does what will you do then?" he was right the dark powers of evil are just as strong as those of good sometimes even a little bit stronger, whether evil comes from humans animals monsters or even other worlds.  
  
No matter how far you run how good you hide it will come and when it does, chaos will break free just hope & prey that you can survive the experience.  
  
Lately happening in the split sides of the real world Earth and the digital world Digi-world the team of united children known as the Digidestined &, their monster friends Digimon. Have just defeated the evil Digimon emperor. Who in truth was a child like them named Ken and his Digimon Wormmon finally recovering from his mental breakdown trying to forgive and forget, all the monstrous things he did was the emperor thinking that it was all over.  
  
But today as the sunshine's down in Central Park where the happy children played with their Digimon little did they know that an even darker darkness, was coming for now they enjoyed their time laughing and smiling with joy. A laugh is heard as a boy runs across the grass leaping for joy his brown hair dark as toast covered by clear blue goggles from his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Sporting a blue sleeveless T-shirt white sneakers and bright orange shorts. A baby blue monster with webbed feet little hands and a happy smile followed, the boy named Davis they ran across playing tag they passed 2 young girls.  
  
One short brown hair hazel eyes wearing a pink and white striped out fit wearing a silver camera over her neck "Hey Kari got anymore tuna, sandwiches?" she giggled and passed the talking white cat with yellow.  
  
Bear claw like gloves a sandwich "Sure Gatomon say Yolei on your computer, D-3 did Ken e-mail you yet?" "No looks like he's still thinking things all over". Yolei sighed trolling over on her tanned vest white shirt and brushed away her stringy purple hair from her thick circle glasses as the wind breezed in, her pink feathered bird Digimon Poromon laid there sleeping softly already.  
  
Soon joining them a tall boy with blonde hair a strange gray cap and a yellow/blue greenish colored shirt from yellow shorts shining his blue eyes, beside him a small boy no older then 8 wearing a long sleeved purple shirt. And pants and brown shoes with big green eyes and softly combed thick brown hair behind them a orange mouse like hamster with bigger blue eyes, and bat wings for ears named Pattamon below him a white spunky ball. With a tanned color big black eyes and spiked ears named Upamon both smiled, together the whole gang sat down and ate their lunch happily as friends.  
  
"I think its time we discussed what we do about the Digi-world problem" said the blonde boy T.K drinking his soda "What problem Ken is gone, defeated all thanks to ME right Kari?" Davis shouted out running to Kari. Annoying as he nudged her elbow to stand up to get her attention she groaned and elbowed him back HARD "As I RECALL Ken quit himself, after Wormmon died" "OW" they all giggled softly as Davis growled.  
  
Cody added "T.K is right even though Ken is no longer the emperor who's to say, he won't change back to his evil ways we got to be prepared for anything". Upamon jumped to Cody's side and nudged him "I don't think that's what T.K meant" Pattamon nodded "What if some other evil Digimon took over, like Devimon or worse" Pattamon shuttered thinking back to past times. When he transformed into Angemon and nearly died battling the gigantic devil Digimon he died but not without a fight Gatomon agreed with T.K, Yolei pulled out her small computer looking over the maps of Digi- world.  
  
"First things first Ken left a mess of control spires to clean up from and it'll take a long while till we wipe them all out" everyone nodded Davis leaped, up to his feet holding his blue Digivice a micro gadget to help them travel. In and out of the Digi-world and allow their Digimon to Digivolve "In that case let's get cracking and blow those towers to bits let's GO" his Digimon, DemiVeemon shook his head "Aren't you forgetting something Davis?". He looked back confused "What?" "WERE NOT DONE EATING" he gulped, as the team shouted to him still finsihing up their lunch sweat dropping.  
  
Kari whispered to T.K trying not to giggle "He forget his brain if it wasn't stuck, in that thick skull of his" "What brain?" they both laughed happily together. Davis shouted at T.K burning red with jealousy "What's so funny TF?" "NOTHING" Kari screamed back Davis cowered back whimpering "Yes, Ma'am" they continued their picnic enjoying every last second they held. However not many are as fortunate when someone laughs somewhere else cries when someone is born another one dies and in this saddening case it, never held more closer to the truth sulking in his sorrowing sea of sadness.  
  
Ken the lonely and heart shattered ex-emperor and perhaps future Digidestined was in his room crying his dark eyes and heart horribly out, ever since the death of his only friend and Digimon Wormmon last time. He hasn't seen any point in becoming a Digidestined not after all his carnage, and inhumanity he has caused to so many he weeped "I am not a human no. I'm worse I'm a monster I tortured enslaved and destroyed hundreds of lives.  
  
All because I was lonely all because of my own stupidity GOD WHY OH, …..Sam I am only glad you aren't alive to see what a demon I have become.  
  
Then again it's my fault you were killed in the first place" closing his arms over his tear filled face he preyed to god for some sign of what to do next, yet in mere moments a sign is slowly arising a sign of the blackest darkness. Suddenly the computer screen turned on an eerie dead blue light shined from its pixel monitor.  
  
As if searching for something it shined like a massive pupil, on the chair the table the bed eventually looking at Ken and the light died. "I knew I would find a way no prison or deathly dimension like that fire farm, of rejects can hold me" the computer keys quickly typed by themselves. Without Ken even seeing it the computer keys continued typing on and on countless bizarre messages from the other side a dark sinister voice spoke, "Yet I lost my perfection to get here using up all of my primary powers.  
  
None the less I am here trapped in this brainiac's computer what….strange this file the Digiworld….can it be…oh yes I don't believe my long lost eyes, an entire world of computer created monsters co-existing with planet Earth. Yet all of this energy and digital demons exist in this boy's computer but I can't access it like this I need help first the voice recorder amp up the sound, and then BOY" suddenly the typing ceased and a dark twisted voice shouted.  
  
Ken arose quickly & gasped at his flashing monitor appearing on the screen was a pure black screen in the center a voice bar for the evil being's voice, "Boy ah Ken it is according to your profile how glad I am to have met you". The awe stricken computer genius stared blankly at his screen more baffled at this thinking it was all a hallucination "What who are you whatever you, are and how did you get into my computer?" for a few seconds dead silence.  
  
Then "A reasonable question my boy but surely a dark creature of the night like yourself knows what I am" Ken growled and grabbed the monitor tight, grappling his tear soaked hands to the shaking machine "I am NOT like that. Or like you I don't even know what you are why should I trust you?" Ken calmed down awaiting his answer. "Because I can help you my dear Ken I, know more then you imagine of being turned against from the cruel world.  
  
To have all come after your hide after a mere case of mistaken identity and failure to see the true goals of all life between Earth and the digital world", "How do you know about that?" "Put you hand to the monitor now Ken. Bring the means of how to travel to the Digiworld and I shall answer everything" reluctant instantly Ken's face became as pale as his computer, staring endlessly at the machine or was it a machine now he wasn't sure.  
  
His mind raced with ideas & questions about the voice Digiworld everything, "I….don't know" "I can help you understand it all Ken and end. Your suffering Just touch it" taking a gamble maybe this was all in his head maybe not either way he didn't care he grabbed his Dark Digivice black as, his forgotten heart pressed it with his hand to the screen a brilliant flash of light appeared.  
  
In seconds Ken was gone leaving nothing behind but smoke totally unaware of the glowing green egg left in his chair back in his home, meanwhile traveling at the speed of light we join the Digidestined children. Happily helping their Digimon destroy the accursed control spires sounds of laughter & joy echoed to the sky "Yeah all right Digmon drill those spires", "Rock cracking" the armor Digimon jammed his massive razor drills down. His beetle antennae and wings stuck out from the bold gold metallic suit covering his massive body bearing 4 black hoof like hands a drill nose and 3, drill finger set of claws and toes tower spire after spire crashed into pieces.  
  
Following all around Veemon now Flamedramon a massive fire hot shot monster with triple claws a tall silver horn and blue reptile skin blasting fire, balls threw the dark rocks next to him Yolei's newly changed Hawkmon. Is Halsemon a gigantic eagle beast with razor talons & a super steel silver, mask as he flew threw the air blowing them down joined by T.K and Kari. Flying happily aboard their changed Digimon Pattamon and Gatomon into Pegasusmon a new form of Pattamon spanning a golden set of armor suit, with golden head mask star shooting wings and all hiding an orange horse.  
  
Right by his side the other angel fighter Nefertimon a massive sphinx like cat with a long sleek feline body covered with soft white fur and ruby claws, her face & head all covered in a silver steel like stone mask head rest piece. Spanning long white things wearing golden bracelet locks over her front ankle paws with bright red ruby's in the center after a long hard day's work, the Digimon return to their rookie forms and take a breather with the kids. "Well that was very boring" Davis groaned scratching his blue flame jacket Veemon grinned "But no more spires that's good".  
  
"I agree with Veemon, the sooner we destroy those horrible things the better & it's all Ken's fault". The young boy Cody said firmly Armadillomon looked at him oddly "Gee Cody I never heard you say anything bad about somebody except for the old, Digimon emperor that is" as they spoke Yolei added "But he's gone now. And Ken is back to normal well at least I hope he is he's been real moody lately" "Yeah I saw him at his house looking out a window I waved to him, but he just ignored me he looked like a zombie in a trance or something".  
  
Kari said raising her pink gloved hand to her face worried a bit T.K bit his lip and gently placed a hand over her shoulder "He's just upset you know, for a long time he was confused I'm sure he's better now" "I hope so T.K".  
  
They replied Davis grew bright red and growled his jealousy boiling for T.K as he touched Kari he slapped his hand away yelling "OKAY, OKAY we, get your point Kari doesn't need your filthy hands mucking up her shirt".  
  
Staring blankly the 2 looked at him confused "But Davis I haven't touched anything today all we did was help the Digimon destroy the control spires", "AH HA so you admit you let your Digimon do all the work and sat there. How lazy are you TF?" Yolei yanked his goggles and growled angrily at him "You DOOFUS the Digimon are the only ones with the power to blow them, up were just kids" Davis frowned and said nothing grumbling away angrily.  
  
Veemon followed him replying "Don't worry buddy Kari can reject you harder next time" "VEEMON" everyone but Davis laughed smiling brightly, Davis then ran off growling like a mad cat as Veemon ran quickly after him. As he ran farther and farther ahead Cody told them he'd get Davis back replying "I'm the only one who didn't make fun of him today well not yet", he and Armadillomon ran just as fast after Davis and Veemon into the forest.  
  
Yet so concerned with the destruction of the control spires and getting Davis back from his latest hissy fight no one at all noticed nor heard the rumblings, of Ken shaking behind trees & bushes shaking like a terrified newborn baby.  
  
His eyes were swirling from dark blue to purple veins pulsated over his body, as he gasped for air hiding behind the tree holding his panting weak lungs.  
  
"No….what's h-h-happening to me?" "A lot worse unless you explain here. What the Digimon are where is this world and what in the blazes is a Digidestined?" a different voice that spoke from Ken's lips shouted to him, appearing to have 2 totally different people in one body arguing for control.  
  
Ken groaned in mind shattering pain as he spoke "Digimon ACK monsters they have powers and abilities like yours…whatever you are in this world, data and information takes form of creatures in an entirely new Eco system. The Digidestined however are humans like…me or not anymore the point is there human children.  
  
Chosen by an unknown force to have the abilities……, to harness and control…the……. powers of good to battle….evil Digimon. It is said there perfect humans" a word of incredible interest peaked the evil creature's mind "Perfect humans now there's a familiar word oh yes indeed, and if what you say is true these children have enough supernatural powers.  
  
To transform me into my perfect body again gaining full recovery of my powers" Ken baffled by this sweated and shook his terrified thoughts away, asking "What are you…talking about?" "Highly classified from you my boy.  
  
My sincere apologies but I feel it is the older children that formed the Digidestined the ones your allies T.K and Kari once knew as the former, members" struggling to hold control Ken walked to follow Davis and Cody.  
  
Unaware that Ken was doing just what the creature wanted him to do "I get it you think the original 8 Digidestined including Kari and T.K will perfect, your old body but what do you need me for?" the wicked being laughed.  
  
Watching threw Ken's trembling eyes as they travel after the running children awaiting his chance to see the true powers of the Digidestined kids, "All in due time my boy for now I need to make sure my hypotheses is true".  
  
Finally reaching the end of the running line Davis panted dead out of air as Veemon stopped by him panting as well "Davis your finally listening to me, & your okay right?" "Actually I'm just too tired to come up with an excuse".  
  
Veemon face faulted as Cody arrived with Armadillomon shouting to Davis to come back "No way I'm sick of being treated like the dork of the group", "Davis no one ever said that your just causing too much friction with T.K".  
  
Cody said walking to Davis secretly as Ken watched growling with anger of spying upon them "I hate doing this I told you I'm a whole new person", "And soon Ken I will be too but not unless you be silent and let me watch".  
  
Chatting with the hidden creature Ken argued only to have him & everyone else interrupted hearing a gigantic howl of rage from the bushes, Armadillomon shouted "Cody Davis bust your butts it's a mad Digimon".  
  
A mighty roar of dark rage screamed from the shaking bushes the kids ran fast, shouting in shock watching the ferocious monster break free from the trees. Standing as a towering terror he bulked a massive muscular body with lava red lizard like skin boiling scales and spikes ran from his maxed out chest, the beast stomped his dark liquid green feet looking like a big T- rex's legs.  
  
Razor claws came from his awesome sighted 4 arms that rippled with a dark green sickening color veins bulged from atop his rippling massive monster, muscles all leading to a enclosed helmet like bug gorilla mutant like head. Its beady red eyes shined from darkness above its spitter bug mouth and sharp teeth the monstrosity roared from its reptile like jaws "Who wants a, fight HUH" Cody grabbed Armadillomon looking at the massive Digimon.  
  
"Who is that?" Veemon answered trying to sound brave but shaking as he spoke "That's Pummelmon a fully evolved ultimate type fighter Digimon, his attitude is like fire always looking for new foes to fight he loves battles". Pummelmon stared down and snarled at the kids "And I am gonna love trashing you brats" he raised all 4 arms and bashed them into the ground, shattering rocks, dirt, and stones as the Digimon gang scattered quickly.  
  
"I think its time for the reinforcements right Cody?" "You got it Davis okay, Veemon Armadillomon its time to armor Digivolve" the Digimon nodded. Holding high their orange and red Digivices as they shined into bright lights of pure energy watching as the power in mere moments fused into the two, Digimon changing Armadillomon into Digmon & Veemon to Flamedramon.  
  
Pummelmon simply snorted and balled up his huge fists like a boxer, awaiting as Flamedramon stood up for the fight. "Think your hot stuff you, ain't seen nothing yet Fire rocket" Flamedramon pulled back his fiery claws.  
  
Surging with fires he attacked and rapidly fired fireballs from his claws crashing them at Pummelmon who easily blocked each one using his fists.  
  
Flamedramon leaped at him to slash him but missed & was slammed down. Pummelmon ducking and grabbing his arm bashing him down with speed and strength "NO way Flamedramon are you okay?" "GAG don't worry, Davis sucking dirt's a good sign" "But this isn't time for my mach punch". The 4-armed fighter fired sonic bursts of crushing blow after crushing blow, going so fast sonic waves of power bashing pummeling down Flamedramon.  
  
"Looks like its my turn I got you covered Flamedramon here's gold rush". Digmon launched his drill claw hands like missiles zooming at Pummelmon he turned and gasped staggering from the direct blast to his gut "Cheap shot, you rock headed robo-boob try my Shatter core on for size Digmon HAAA". Cody's eyes widened with fear energy gathered rapidly into Pummelmon's fists glowing with supreme powers he placed the clawed fists to his mouth a, blue flame glowed as he blasted a dark blue fire like electrical blaster beam.  
  
Digmon dug under ground barely dodging the destructive blast the battle raged on threw the wincing eyes of Flamedramon watching Digmon burst, from the ground and head butt Pummelmon only to be blocked by his arms. Taking his chance Pummelmon raged out on Digmon with super sonic fast punches toppling back the bionic bug down "Give it up I'm an ultimate you, 2 weakling don't got the power or guts to be called real fighting Digimon".  
  
Davis snarled shouting angrily to Pummelmon "OH yeah well you big dumb slobbering four armed freak why not say that to my face" Davis taunted him, Pummelmon turned and snorted smoke from his mask like face screaming. "That a challenge twerp?" "No just a distraction Flamedramon get up" "Digmon while his back is turned" "Double attack" Cody and Davis said, their Digimon leaping to their feet blocking Pummelmon left to his right.  
  
"Rock cracking" "Super scorching fire rocket" Digmon used his super steel drills to collapse the ground beneath Pummelmon watching him as he fell, Flamedramon powered up a super charged fire rocket punch for this shot. Leaping from his lizard legs scorching unstoppable fire speeds and slam punched the baffled beast off his feet flying backwards crashing threw trees, as he howled in pain Cody and Davis clapped hands shouting "We did it".  
  
Flamedramon shook claws with Digmon only to melt them Digmon jumped in pain whaling "OW watch the drills they melt and when they do it burns", "Sorry guess I'm too hot to handle" Digmon sweat dropped "Or an idiot". While the happy Digidestined and Digimon cheered over their victory the creature was practically drooling his evil eyes staring along with Ken totally, captivated by the monsters battle "This world is unbelievable my dear boy.  
  
These monsters children with incredible powers wait" Ken jerked his head taking control for a second "What's with you?" "Silence I can sense it yes, my powers of detection are back I can feel Pummelmon isn't done for yet. As well I sense 2 other extremely powerful creatures on their way" Ken gulped feeling the power threw the creature's sense he stood up and shouted, frightfully to Davis and Cody.  
  
"Guys watch out Pummelmon isn't defeated", Ken was yanked back down before his face was seen the creature snarling with rage. "What?" cried Davis he gasped turning around only to see a giant, green fist grapple his neck tightly gagging him Cody got the same along. With Flamedramon and Digmon as the 4-armed abomination Digimon Pummelmon grabbed them by all their necks.  
  
Tightening the grip on his muscular 4 arms choking the life out of them,  
  
"Davis he's…..too strong", "Cody don't…give up" "No more strength" panted both of the Digimon. A dreaded sense of doom filled the hearts of the children as Flamedramon lost, power going back to Veemon and Digmon returning back to Armadillomon. Pummelmon grinned evilly his grimy fangs clenching his claws over their shrinking necks inflicting excruciating pain while he laughed "No one has, ever done that to me and no one ever will say goodbye you Digital freaks".  
  
"Goodbye Digital freak" "Give them all you got Angemon" Pummelmon turned around confused only replying "Angemon?" "And Angewoman", both Davis and Cody cried for right behind Pummelmon stood T.K & Kari. With dead cold serious faces staring down the giant while above them stood their angel evolved Digimon of Angemon and Angewoman fully charged, and armed for combat "Vee head butt" "Diamond shell" the Digimon said.  
  
Veemon and Armadillomon that is using their head bashing and rolling attacks they broke free from the massive fists did the same for Davis and, Cody leaving Pummelmon still as stone awaiting the oncoming attacks.  
  
"This is gonna hurt" Kari laughed and nodded "You bet" Angemon reared back an orange energy fist shouting "Hand of fate HA" Angewoman had, pulled back her white feathered arm removing a wing tipped arrow shooter.  
  
Electric energy surged like wild fire into arrows she cried "Celestial arrows" the combined power of the awesome attacks crashed down on Pummelmon, like a ton of exploding bricks the massive blast catapulted him skyward up.  
  
Tumbling screaming whaling his 4 arms in a frantic panic finally vanishing into some massive mountains without a trace the T.K and Kari sighed with, relief and turned waving to Davis and Cody while Yolei and Hawkmon.  
  
Soon arrived she asked impatiently "Wow I saw the Digimon fly into the sky Hawkmon said he was called Pummelmon" Cody nodded walking to them, as Armadillomon replied "Something was wrong this guy wasn't controlled. By any dark ring he said he just wanted to fight" "Who cares we kicked his tail I am a Digimon battle genius" Davis said cocky as ever everyone sweat, dropped groaning Gatomon ran to Kari hopping on her back "Lucky thing.  
  
We cleaned enough spires out for us to Digivolve regularly" "Yeah hope Pummelmon learned his lesson too" Kari gently smiled but then it faded, turning her delicate brown eyes to T.K she saw a shiver of worry in him. Like if he knew something they didn't his body wavered as if a ghost walked right threw him "T.K is something the matter?" he looked to her and nodded, "That Digimon wouldn't have attacked unless he knew something we didn't.  
  
Ever since we defeated the emperor all the evil rings lost their power and this guy didn't have one" Yolei scratched her chin slowly seeing that T.K, was right she added "Your right maybe something scared him pretty badly.  
  
He could have sensed a weird danger and went out to destroy it" Hawkmon flapped his wings landing besides Yolei nodding "I agree with both theories, Digimon are not naturally evil they attack for a purpose never randomly".  
  
They all soon decided to head back to Earth and talk to Izzy the most intelligent of the Digidestined children for some advice they quickly found, a TV transporter placed their Digivices to the screen and teleported home. Finally appearing from his sinister spying the creature cackled a sickening snake like laugh glowing purple energy flaring like fire threw Ken's eyes, "Those kids are more resourceful then I thought this is the perfect set up.  
  
If those kids can transport in and out of this world with their Digimon that, means I can too but to regain my powers and be assured of total victory.  
  
I will have to return to your home and scan threw your computer more", Ken growled holding his mind with searing pain as he staggered to the TV box.  
  
Before he placed his dark Digivice to the screen he asked the monster sweating with fear and curiosity "What do you want with my computer?"  
  
The creature snickered & laughed as they transported back to the real world.  
  
"Simple those Digidestined brat packs are the key to returning my true perfect form and to do that your computer will make the perfect tracker", strings and thoughts of darkness soared threw the shared minds of Ken.  
  
The dark monster they returned to Ken's home and began to work instantly, accessing the online service & Ken's superior computer programming skills.  
  
In mere seconds the creature was scanning and locating the homes of all 8 original Digidestined meanwhile back at the homes of the new Digidestined, "Ho boy what a day I think my stomach is gonna eat me inside out soon". Everyone laughed at Kari's joke all agreeing they were really hungry T.K looked at the sky seeing the sun set "Yeah its getting late better head home", Cody picked up Upamon and nodded "Grandpa wants me to practice more.  
  
Kento lessons bye everyone" Cody ran off while they waved to him goodbye before everyone went their separate ways T.K looked at Kari as she picked, up Gatomon and laughed with a smile to himself he thought "Man oh man. She looks even more beautiful every time I look at her…but I don't know if she even likes me let alone wants to hey that's it" T.K shook his head and, walked to Kari biting his lip "Uh Kari?" she turned to him answering yes.  
  
Davis watched them closely sneering a little thinking to himself "Making moves on my girl TG I don't think so" Davis pulled up his arm sleeves, expecting to shove T.K away from Kari the 2 kids were simply silent. Each one nervous as the other waiting for them to say something until they both, pleaded out "Want to have dinner at my house?" they cupped their mouths.  
  
Deeply blushing they smiled to each other T.K said first "Funny thing we said that the same time well I'd like you to eat at my house mom a great, cook and I am sure she wouldn't mind" before she could answer Gatomon.  
  
Tapped her claw on her leg and whispered to her ear "Kari why not have a sleep over at your house too" "Gatomon are you sure I don't want him to, think I'm weird" Pattamon laughed and T.K looked at him asking oddly.  
  
"What's so funny?" "Oh come on T.K if you wanna impress her showing your filthy room is not the way go at her house plus she won't have to pack, anything just you" the 2 nodded turned back to one another silent yet again. Too nervous to speak Demiveemon watched them young kid's blush at their faces whispering "They need help guys" Pattamon and Gatomon nodded, with a simple wing bop on the head and claw to the butt they replied.  
  
"OW" Kari went first "Come to my house we can have a sleep over" "I'd love to", looking at each other's eyes as they widened up they blushed happy smiles. And agreed the Digimon clapped high fives and followed their masters down the path to Kari's home Davis boiled his face to a flaming red veins bursting, all over his mortified face "ITS NOT FAIR KARI IS MY GIRL MINE!!!!!".  
  
Demiveemon hopped onto his fluffy brown hair playing with his goggles "Cool it Davis besides T.K and Kari need to figure out what were gonna do, for tomorrow in the Digiworld" Davis frowned sadly walking to his home. "I thought I was the leader not HIM I swear he's more annoying then even huh, Yolei?" suddenly turning around Davis and Demiveemon had just noticed. Yolei and Poromon where gone following her trial or in other words getting lost for a few hours and finally spotting her from a lucky high point of view, Davis spotted Yolei entering the hotel home heading up to Ken's apartment.  
  
Scratching his chin he ran quickly up on after her being as quiet as can be Yolei grinned to herself "T.K and Kari got dinner tonight so rather then do, what Davis which is absolutely nothing I'm getting my own little date Ken". The plucky young girl knocked on Ken's door she asked loudly so his parents could hear her "Excuse me could I please speak to Ken someone?", Davis growled and yanked her ear from the door she squealed in pain "Hey.  
  
Davis what are you doing?" "Absolutely nothing like you said and since we don't trust Ken to be a Digidestined then he's definitely not safe to DATE", Yolei whimpered as Davis dragged her off taking her back with him home. Ken's mother went to the door to answer until a sudden animal like voice cackled "NO I don't want to be disturbed" Ken's mother backed away, biting her lip and left both Ken and Yolei who was now gone to be alone.  
  
Speaking of the boy genius or I should say evil genius thanks to the creature's help the combined conflicting souls typed away on the computer, scanning each profile and data that they could find about the Digidestined. After an endless amount of typing Ken's body collapsed to his bed in dire need of rest Ken struggled holding his head in pain "What is it now I need, sleep" the creature spoke "I don't but since I will need your full strength.  
  
And capabilities of your weakling excuse of a body to get my job done I shall agree with you" the creature finally surrendered his mental control, over Ken so he could sleep in peace he dreamed his mind racked with fear. Nightmares of unimaginable darkness loomed over the twin souls of Ken's body the young genius Ken cried tears of terror and heart stopping fright, while the creature's twisted dreams worked perfectly into his monster mind.  
  
Plans of power revenge and death weave into his thoughts planning for tomorrow but before the day ends we join back to Kari and TK enjoying a, quiet dinner at Kari & Tai's home Tai and his mom went off to bed early. Leaving the young obviously noted love birds to eat together they forked around with their food barely even eating it almost constantly lifting eye to, eye at one another "So uh…how's your dinner?" "Well… it's a little hard.  
  
To swallow and chew and basically eat for that manner" he laughed smiling brightly until he stopped and cupped his mouth staring at Kari endlessly in, embarrassment with his baby blue eyes he replied sorry Kari simply smiled. And laughed along with him "Mine too our mom cooks all the time of course doesn't mean that it's always edible Gatomon and Agumon make, very good trash compactors some time" she giggled & gently pet Gatomon.  
  
The female feline crossed her paws miffing "Yeah this kitty compactor is sick of steak shakes" Kari laughed and picked up Gatomon heading off up, to her room Pattamon popped out from TK's chair replying "Go for it pal". "Huh go for what?" "Come on do I gotta spell it out for you follow Kari it's a sleep over after all" TK sighed and buried his face into his folded up arms, he panted a breath of despair & confusion across the table blowing the food.  
  
Like the food his mind never stopped moving and going over and over the same cycle "How can I Pattamon when I was little I didn't care what I said, or did I did the bravest things fight giant Digimon even run and trip up. The Dark masters now I don't even have the guts to tell the girl I might actually, be in love with the truth without knowing if she will like me back or not".  
  
The flying Digimon patted his friend's golden blonde hair rubbing his back obviously seeing his tired and tense muscles "I understand its your choice, TK you'll find the courage to do it one day" looking to Pattamon slightly.  
  
TK smiled and nodded pulling out his sleeping bag he slipped off his gold and blue blended shirt putting on a white sleeping shirt as he stretched into, the bag and room for Pattamon of course and happily snuggled off to sleep.  
  
Totally unaware a large pair of diamond like baby eyes blinked and pressed her hand to stop a tape recorder the child like female voice suddenly giggled, watching the 2 sleep as she closed the door she smiled replying "I knew it". Night came and passed daybreak shined its beautiful run rays into the tiny apartments and homes of the Digidestined children their Digimon snoozing, happily in their beds & blankets faithfully beside their Digidestined partners.  
  
On a particularly child namely the sweet hearted Kari who stood her chocolate brown hair dangling form her innocent face looking down her, deep brown eyes onto another sweet face TK watching him sleep in peace. She placed her pink gloved hand over his peach colored skin she smiled whispering "He's so warm no wonder he's got a heart filled of warm love", a small smile came upon TK's lips she giggled gently biting her lip softly.  
  
Glancing around quickly to make sure no one else was up it was a sunny and brightly lit Saturday morning which means school was no longer a problem, she whispered "I wish this wasn't the way we had to have this TK I don't. But I feel this is the closest I can get to you without turning jelly when I say I……" she leaned in puckering her soft lips leaning towards TK's lips too, before her sentence could finish before this long deserved kiss can settle in.  
  
"KARI EMERGENCY RIGHT NOW" suddenly everyone screamed Kari leaped back holding her mouth to grasp air and hide the fact she nearly, kissed TK who was already up frantically looking around spooked to death. "Where the fire oh Tai it's only you" TK said claming down and Pattamon Kari growled grabbed Tai by his huge hair shouting into his ear very angrily, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN you scared the bejesus out of us Tai".  
  
"Sorry, sorry but we got a major problem Izzy e-mailed me and everyone else we need to get to the school pronto some mutant Digimon is blowing, the Digiworld to bits looking for the Digidestined" Kari & TK both gasped. In a flash of what seemed like endless hour by was merely a few minutes the Digidestined ran to the school dashing off to the computer lab TK Kari and, Tai sighed in relief seeing that Davis Cody Yolei and Izzy already made it.  
  
They ran to the screen panting Tai asked "What's happening find anything else on this new wackozoid Digimon?" Yolei nodded biting her lower lip, "Yes but its not a Digimon its even worse I didn't believe it at first either". TK raised his eyebrows confused "Believe what who are you talking about?" "It looks like old habits die hard especially for the Digimon Emperor Ken", Cody said angrily clenching his Digivice rightly in his hands eyes turned.  
  
And gasps of shock and despair filled their hearts and minds there in the Digiworld was Ken wearing the dark outfit of his former Emperor identity, blasting massive laser blast's vaporizing everything with in his evil sight. Cody screamed angrily and zapped into the Digiworld in seconds uttering "I knew we couldn't trust that lying monster" Davis TK and then Tai quickly, followed Yolei grabbed Kari helping her "Let's go Kari we gotta stop Ken".  
  
She reluctantly sighed hating this endless fighting as they all transported to the Digiworld with their Digimon in seconds arriving on the battle scene, filled with no longer forest's happy Digimon and fresh blue watered lakes. But simply fried trees screams of pain and fires of destructive carnage swarming over anything it could burn the children sighed with endless woe, TK sighed sadly and quickly took command "Forget Ken for now anyway.  
  
We got a fire storm we need to put it out somehow" "I got it Hawkmon armor Digivolve to Halsemon and blow those flames away" Yolei spoke her, hawk Digimon nodded replying he transformed quickly into the eagle beast.  
  
"Brilliant strategy Yolei Hawkmon armor Digivolve to" using the armored egg of love "Halsemon the wings of love" the towering metal masked bird, monster flew over the fires and dived into the ocean gathering up water.  
  
Fling back out on his furry and metal wings he cried out "Tempest wing" and became a swirling whirling tornado gushing gallons of water around, dousing out the flames in mere moments cheers of rejoice echoed loudly. From the Digimon and Digidestined Veemon cried up to Halsemon "Nice job buddy just watch out for danger" "Don't worry I have an eagle's eye, I see all and AGH" a second later a huge laser blast shot him down quickly.  
  
Halsemon grumbled weakly "And need glasses or at least first aid" drained of power he reverted back to Hawkmon Yolei ran to save him but stopped, turning around behind her glasses tilted her eyes bulged with fear and rage. Ken the Digimon emperor in the dark night blue out fit and all metallic arm holders frizzled spark black hair with 3D like glasses a dark shadow cape, the only thing new was a strange green reptile skinned claw for Ken's hand.  
  
Bearing razor blades of flesh on Ken's twisted left hand and Davis screamed at Ken "You big old jerk you said you gave up this job haven't you learned, your lesson" Ken laughed a dark and totally different laugh then his old one. Taking off the glasses everyone cringed back in fear seeing a red reptile blade eye no pupils or eyelid just evil snake eyes staring into their souls like, "Sorry children but Ken can't come out and play yet I've got some chores.  
  
To do like destroying the Digidestined how finally we meet" Davis snarled with Veemon by his side "Nice try but new contacts and a fake voice gag, won't scare us" everyone including the creature face faulted groaning loud. Yolei whined "Your goggles are blocking the air to your brain dimwit" "Davis don't you see that's not Ken it sounds like there's a demon spirit, inside of him" the creature cackled in his sickening laugh at Cody's remark.  
  
"Half right and wrong little child I have taken over Ken but only for a little while until I can shed this ugly skin sack and reborn myself in my real body, I am no demon nor a Digimon I am something far, far more then deadly". TK frowned stepping forward shouting to Ken "Please Ken fight this thing you got to after all the evil you have done this is your chance to stop him", the creature laughed his red eyes widened to white he mentally shoved TK.  
  
Forcing him down Kari caught him and helped him back up "Are you all right?" "Yeah but Cody is right some THING is controlling Ken" he stood, the children & Digimon stared at the beast waiting a few moments silently. Finally Hawkmon raised his wing like a student and asked "If you're not a Digimon or a ghost then what pray tell are you?" "And more importantly, what do you want from our friends?" added Armadillomon staring coldly.  
  
Laughing softly his voice just quivering with a hollow dark soul Ken's eyes flared red in seconds his reptile hand extended like a rope at Cody's neck it, grappled over his neck the young boy shouted in pain feeling the claws dig. Deeply into his flesh energy was drained from him bit by little bit the creature laughed his arm glowing white brightly "CODY" screamed, Armadillomon the yellow armored Digimon slashed his claws out rapidly.  
  
The dark hand blades sliced away Ken's reptile like hand gushing a few drops of neon green blood it appeared the hand recoiled and Cody dropped, down panting hard Ken laughed as his right hand became reptilian as well. Using the energy from Cody he growled in pain his back bulged with veins muscles yanking & breaking out like weeds a snap and a ripping noise came, out popped a long and green skinned tail covered with black spots around.  
  
The top tip of the tail sporting an orange hood like stinger wavering left from right pure dead silence filled the fried forest the creature grinned his, newly grown fangs and spoke "Looks like all the plumbing is working again. Since you miserable brats have dug your own graves by coming to me guess I should let out my little secret my name…is Cell a mutant Android fighter, created by the deceased scientist Dr. Gero also called Android number 20.  
  
I was born a biological supreme fighting machine to destroy & conquer the world, armed with the power smarts and cells of the greatest fighters in the world. Alien and human blood flows threw my veins and now Ken's as well after completing my transformation back then I absorbed humans, as well 2 other Androids to become perfect and obviously this isn't the same planet.  
  
Nor dimension that I originated from never the less I was king of the world and like this world there were defenders warriors with the same powers I, stole from them they were no match for me until the accursed gold fighter. Gohan exploded his super human/alien rage powers and destroyed me luckily evil never dies nor does the soul and until I exacted my revenge, mine would never rest I worked hard years and years of attempts to escape.  
  
But to no avail that is until my dead creator used his brilliant mind and found a way to break out using computer technology my soul had escaped outside, but using all my powers to assure escape I was accidentally sent elsewhere. Not my old world but YOURS" the kids simply stared and words couldn't even begin to form from their trembling blue lips hearts pounding minds, racing Tai gulped and shouted to the one know as Cell "We get that part.  
  
But what does Ken or any of the Digidestined have to do with yourself?" Cell, smirked raising his green claw finger to Tai "Like before I used my tail here. To absorb living humans to gain power and energy and since you Digidestined are more powerful inside and out then regular humans well, let's just say my menu for the day is ready and I am very, very HUNGRY".  
  
Slowly and eerie like Cell stepped closer and closer grinning evilly his razor fangs at the terrified children seeing Kari scared Davis stupidly followed his, gut & not his brain raising his Digivice up high "That's enough you meany. I'm the head cheese of the Digidestined and if you want me come and get me" Cell fired a powerful eye blast and shattered the tree next to Davis he, gulped & whimpered "Veemon" "No problem Veemon armor Digivolve to".  
  
The blue Digimon whirled around and in seconds' flash transformed into the furious fire fighter Digimon "Flamedramon the fire of courage" he shouted, he raised his fiery claws preparing to attack Yolei shouted loudly to Davis. "Idiot if we kill this guy we kill Ken too we need to find another way" "I won't kill him just knock this Cell guy out of him" Flamedramon nodded,  
  
and flared his fiery powers "Fire rocket" he blasted multiple fireballs out.  
  
They crashed and exploded landing a direct hit but as the smoke faded a wicked smiling Cell stood there totally unharmed covered up by a green, charged force field Flamedramon stuttered "My turn AH… Kaioken attack". Cell roared and pulsated his massive muscles as they bulged with in Ken's body the green shield shattered in seconds his body became energized with, red supernova fire Flamedramon leaped at him full speed to attack again.  
  
Cell laughed and in a flash vanished suddenly a green claw bashed into Flamedramon's face then his gut head legs red fire burned like electricity, Cell's super speed attack was pummeling the daylights out of Flamedramon. A mighty uppercut sent him skyward Cell leaped up grabbed his foot crushed his claws into his blue skin hearing Flamedramon scream "CELL", "BUH BYE" Cell laughed he spun around faster, faster & even more faster.  
  
A red green and blue blur covered their twirling bodies and it finally exploded a crash of energy toppled Flamedramon spiraling down speeding, like a bullet crashing threw painful dirt and grass splashing into the water. The mutated Ken landed turned around and glared his red reptile eyes from his 3-d glasses "Who's next?" "NO Veemon are you all right speak to me", he waited but the water was silent as stone he snarled to Cell with sad rage.  
  
"You heartless monster if he's hurt I swear" "Temper, temper my boy your Digimon was a fool and so are you I am unstoppable in Ken or in anyone", Aramdillomon Hawkmon Pattamon and Gatomon stomped towards to Cell. "Armadillomon….no" Cody cried weakly as Tai held him back from battle "Sorry Cody but he hurt you once and I won't let that happen again" said, the yellow shelled Digimon and nodded the rest Cell grinned walking closer.  
  
"Aramdillomon Hawkmon Gatomon Pattamon all armor Digivolve to" clouds of energy formed shining down their bodies transformed into bigger, and stronger forms "Digmon Halsemon Nefertimon Pegasusmon attack". Shouted the Digidestined in seconds they ran full speed and attacked Cell TK added "But be careful don't kill him Ken is still inside" "Watch out", Tai said Cell then leaped left right up down with amazing speed power & grace.  
  
Blocking with his green skinned claws and metal gauntlet shackles Cell blocked the wings of Halsemon drills of Digmon hooves of Pegasusmon, and claws of Nefertimon he laughed and simply blew them away mentally.  
  
"This one's for Cody gold rush" Digmon blasted his triple drills Cell leaped forward like lighting his eyes blasted lasers destroying the drills he then, whipped out his green claw fist and bashed both into the Digimon's belly.  
  
Then jump kicked his metal hide away "Tempest wing" Halsemon whirled into a tornado and picked up Cell carrying him like crazy threw the tunnel, Cell was stuck but no signs of worrying were upon his face or his evil eyes. An idea perked up he launched his stinger tail randomly at the whirlwind first he missed but after a few more tries he struck dirt or actually Halsemon, "Its….impossible he stopped me" the tail then slowly pumped its sick veins.  
  
Energy drained faster and faster Halsemon began to stutter flying there weakly as Cell got stronger Yolei screamed "Back off Ken RIGHT NOW", the plucky genius whipped back he gloved hand and slammed a stone out. It bonked off of Cell's head he frowned & growled angrily changing his eyes, a warm tingling feeling ran over his face like water but thicker it was blood.  
  
Ken's flesh was weaker then he is Cell charged an energy ball into his claws & targeted it at Yolei "Your one human this world can do with out" "Eagle, eye" red beams exploded Cell away he flew back screaming to the ground. "Eagle eye fire again and AGAIN" countless laser blasted Cell down sizzling his green peach skin as he crashed back into a barbecued black tree, Yolei gave a thumbs down to Cell the others cheered "Looks like its over".  
  
Tai spoke but too soon Ken's pale sick face lifted back up grinning a sick evil smile in seconds his back exploded tearing flesh cape and shirt apart, massive green insect like wings appeared spreading out long and dark skin. "I told you silly fools never mess with the ultimate supreme fighting machine HA" Cell flapped his massive wings and blasted off like a rocket, Halsemon flew full speed preparing to attack "Eagle AGH" he shouted out.  
  
Confused totally his face was filled with a colorless pale his eyes bulged filled with unimaginable pain Cell shown below him went so fast at him, slammed his fist into Halsemon so hard it imprinted on Halsemon's back. "Halsemon are you okay?" Yolei looked at him terrified he could only gag meaning no "Come on Digmon hurry Halsemon is a sitting duck up there", the massive mole monster nodded & leaped off his yellow mechanical legs.  
  
Davis told him watching high before the rescue could come Cell pulled out his green claw it charged glowing brightly slowly forming hundreds of tiny, ball like bombs he simply smirked and blasted a barrage of massive endless. Laser blast's thousands paraded down crashing down Halsemon onto Digmon they screamed whaling in pain landing painfully on Yolei & Davis, Tai and Cody ran to them "Oh man guys are you all right?" "Been better".  
  
Tai frowned and yanked the massive Digimon off the kids "Actually Digmon I meant the kids you just sat on" "Oh sorry" the weak Cody peered, down at the kids groaning "Digmon is right they've been A LOT better".  
  
"Kari stop hitting my with the frying pain I swear he's not in my head" Davis uttered twitching in pain Yolei coughed replying weakly "That hurt", "Looks like its our turn Nefertimon" "Right come on Pegasusmon let's go".  
  
Cried the armored angel Digimon as they flew into the sky Cell eagerly awaiting "What a treat the Digidestined their demise and their Digimon's, total destruction as well my completion all in one glorious day how perfect". Not even amused the angry Digimon soared full force and began attacking top speed and strength metallic hooves ruby claws wing tooth head legs feet, nothing was spared nor hit with his new wings Cell seemed too fast to strike.  
  
TK and Kari watched anxiously clenching their hands with fear and terror "This is insane no creature can move like that it's like their just metal flies", TK said to Tai "I know but we can't give up he's harder then their armor". Kari snapped her fingers "I got it the metal even with all his power Cell still has Ken's body so that means" Nefertimon heard and nodded to Kari's idea, eventually tiring out the Digimon stopped panting for breath Cell however.  
  
Was reared and ready for combat "Pathetic for monsters of data and power you computer cretins are a joke surrender now you know your only delaying, the inevitable" for a minute or so neither moved Cell watched the 2 closely. Believing they gave up he raised his claws ready to strike until "NOW" Nefertimon Pegasusmon charged and bashed their metal head helmets with, incredible force into Cell's gut he snarled in pain and yet also frustration.  
  
They head butted him down then swooped for an attack to the floor Cell leaped back expanding wings for speed Pegasusmon flew right after him his, orange yellow wings blasted wings of gust at Cell who simply ignored them. Then reared back a yellow energy bomb and blasted it at Pegasusmon landing a direct hit toppling the horse Digimon "Your next rat cat" "We'll, see try Rosette stone" a massive tombstone pillar launched from Nefertimon.  
  
As it flew down Pegasusmon leaped to his feet and charged forward at Cell while Nefertimon flew behind him the dark being knew their tricks easily, his stinger tail sprayed his thick acid at the stone and flew up to the dark sky. Melting the stone pillar Pegasusmon and Nefertimon crashed into one another while Cell blasted a massive ray explosion down from up above, shouting "MASENKO HA!" dust filled the area & total dark silence echoed.  
  
Kari and TK ran to their Digimon's aids shouting their names vanishing into the dust "Nefertimon don't worry I'm here you did your best" "Don't move, we need you guys out of here before its too late" "Its already too late child. Your lives the battle and the day are mine" opening his fanged filled human jaws Cell blasted a huge mouth force ray directly at TK Kari & the Digimon, screams of terror shouted from the trembling voices of their shaking friends.  
  
Suddenly the ray stopped a light shined hope was restored but yet "What is this what is happening?" a pink and yellow shield shined bright as sunlight, standing in the center TK Kari holding their Digivices up using their powers. The symbols of Hope and Light charging their life energies into the shield and recharging the Digimon Pegasusmon bellowed "Nice try Cell or Ken, whoever you are the point is the powers of darkness are nothing compared.  
  
To the endless powerful crests of Light and Hope" "Its Impossible" "GO" cried TK and Kari together their Digimon dashed at full speed towards Cell, baring wings and claws of steel they cried their twin attack "Golden noose". A magical yet electrical golden energy rope spiraled out grappling over Cell he struggled but could not escape cheers of the Digidestined cried for joy, "All together now let's send Cell back to where he belongs" Davis shouted.  
  
Shattering threw waves and water stood a dark lone wolf covered in black armor sporting a golden twisted blade shark teeth edged battle black armor, with golden claws and fangs Davis grinned holding his D-terminal proudly. "For once Davis thought about someone else besides Kari who knew?" Cody joked Davis face faulted quickly stood up pointing his yellow-gloved hand, to Cell "Time for the true power of the Digidestined everyone ATTACK".  
  
"Raidramon the storm of friendship Thunder blast" "Halsemon the wings of love Tempest wing" "Digmon the drills of power gold rush" "Pegasusmon, flying hope Star shower aqua steed and wind Maine" "Nefertimon the angel. Of light Queen's paw rosette stone and cats eye beam" together the powerful attacks combined into a unified force of unstoppable supreme energy force, Cell screamed a shriek of his own insect monster voice yet Ken's as well.  
  
Falling and fading away into the blood red sky made by his own twisted evil and dark deeds Cell/Ken vanished out of sight blasted back to the real world, "WE DID IT" TK screamed he hugged Kari the children rejoiced happily. After the long hard battle their Digimon reverted back to their in- training forms preparing to head home for sleep & prey Ken has escaped Cell's evil, "Whether or not Cell is gone for good I think Izzy will want to hear all this".  
  
Yolei agreed with Tai picking up Poromon "Right when I get home I'll e-mail Izzy and tell him to come to my house" the others nodded and walked, to the TV monitor transporting home all left last was Yolei and Poromon. "Yolei is something wrong?" "What no what makes you say that?" "I'm your partner for life I know when your upset or worried and when your sick, something tells me your worried" Yolei sighed pushing back her purple hair.  
  
Walking to the TV and zapping home she e-mailed Izzy and snuggled off into bed already in her pajamas with Poromon yawning she said "Your right, its Ken I hope he's okay he's been threw a nightmare" Poromon nodded. Closing his eyes he replied before creeping off to bed "Cell didn't have much control he said it himself he needed you kids & look what happened," "Your right I'm just glad we never have to see that insect freak show again".  
  
Little did she know dreaming away her happy head dreams of boys Ken and more boys did she see her computer screen activate neon green letters typed, a message reading "Don't let the bed bugs bite that's my job HAHAHAH".  
  
Like the sun and the moon day and night good and bad though defeated today evil lurks in the darkness where most fear the battle is won.  
  
But not the war, the Digidestined is about to discover their most darkest challenge ever. Monsters demons zombies they strike and arrive in countless amounts where there is good dark will always be there to wait hide then finally…...STRIKE.  
  
  
  
To be continued…… 


	2. The Hunt of Cell (part 2 of 3)

The Hunt of Cell  
  
"Begin the hunt" that sound familiar to you it should every time your wiping out some animal or extinct species you know stupid humans we got to hunt, with guns darts knives bows arrows nets bombs and anything else they got. But why do they do it huh you ever wonder why we hunt down animals or things like predators they hunt for food some humans do too but most of em, want the game pleasure in a sense of the final battle between man and beast.  
  
The challenges gives them power and a lust for endless hunts to thrill and excite them and they don't worry why "Because were the higher species", sure we are for now but like the sun man's time will not stay up forever. One day another race of creatures may over power us and take control of Earth, just be warned enjoy it while you can for when times change were the prey.  
  
Thanks to the latest and darkest threat to date that day is sooner then we think after a ferocious battle between humans Digimon and monsters alike, Ken infused with the soul of Cell a twisted monster of man mad science. A mutant Android from another world has come here searching to re-create, his old body to become "perfect" as he says luckily the Digidestined came.  
  
With the help of their Digimon friends they blasted the monster back to where he came from or so they thought since Cell is a machine like beast, he has access to devices and computers just as easily as the Digidestined can. Weary of their previous battle the children went off happily to sleep awaiting the sun to rise and a new day to begin and that is where we return, yawning from her long sleep Yolei stood up & stretched her arms out wide.  
  
"Ho boy talk about a good night's sleep bet mom's got breakfast already done better get dressed Izzy should be here soon" she pushed back her long, purple hair strapping on her gray shorts blue cap & pink short sleeved shirt. Walking to the mirror as she dressed humming to herself while her Digimon Poromon slept still totally unaware of a green slime trail right behind them, dripping from the computer monitor all the way from her room out her door.  
  
Happily shoving the door out Yolei didn't see the slime walked out to the kitchen and shouted "Good morning….Uh no one?" her brown reddish eyes, blinked behind her glasses to see absolutely no one was in the apartment. Except for a kitchen well prepared with toast orange juice and cereal chairs pulled up with no one sitting just a pile of empty clothes laying there "Okay, this is a first hey mom dad sis where are you is this an early birthday joke?".  
  
Silence filled the empty room wind blew in dead as a cemetery just an apartment totally void of any sort of human life "If it is a joke it's not funny, come your starting to scare me" frantically Yolei scanned the place all over.  
  
Bathroom bedrooms dinning room nothing "It's like they vanished off the face of the Earth but how come they didn't leave a note if they went out and, how come their clothes are sitting here?" a dark creeping shadow moved in.  
  
"Boy I haven't been this excited about a new Digimon since I sprayed Tentomon for digi-bugs Yolei sure sounded worry about Ken though well if, what she says is true that Cell monster should have left his body for good". Izzy scratched his red fuzzy hair walking down the sidewalk and entering Yolei's building heading up the elevator talking to himself (again) "Besides, he can't hurt us not unless he has a Digidestined child" "What's going on?".  
  
Yolei said now shaking a little as he went back to he room spotting the neon green slime trail nervously with each cold breath she takes in she continued, the trail followed closer and closer out of her room and lead towards "KEN. Man am I glad to see you but you nearly gave me a heart attack there" she stared at the young boy hiding his face and hands showing only his gray suit, "I'm very sorry" he said in a shrill cold voice "That's all right I'm just glad.  
  
To see that monster left your body hate to see his ugly mug again" Ken simply grinned his pearly whites following Yolei slowly into the kitchen, Poromon opened his big blue eyes "Huh Yolei where are you uh KEN". "Gee Yolei you seem spooked please explain your fear" Ken said creeping closer into the sun light as she spoke "I woke up a few minutes ago first no, one was home then I saw my parents clothes then the slime & now…you?".  
  
She turned to him feeling a shiver of fear she stepped back as he came closer "How exactly did you get in here Ken?" he stopped "Your mother let me in, so kind was she…and delicious as well just like your sisters & your father". In mere moments Yolei's heart beat like a bongo drum her voice dry and stuck paralyzed with fear Ken's hideously deformed face entered the light, his right side of his face totally green with scales black spots covering them.  
  
Half of his mouth yellow and lined thickly while his once human eye now diamond shaped glowing red inside with a sliver singular reptilian eye lid, "Don't be afraid my dear there waiting for you your sisters mom and dad. All waiting for you in my BELLY" "AHHHH" Yolei screamed loud as she can Cell grappled her neck holding her up a door broke down Hawkmon, flapped out full speed shouting "Get your slimy hands off her right NOW".  
  
"Sorry hot wings back to the fryer with you" Cell's right claw fired a yellow energy bomb it crashed and blasted Hawkmon screaming out a near window, Yolei tried to shout but can't Cell clenched his claws harder over her neck.  
  
His orange tail stinger expanded into a gaping black hole over Yolei's sweating head "Like mother says breakfast is the most important meal HA", he laughed and slammed the hole over Yolei's head she screamed loudly.  
  
Her young voice muffled as it slowly began to pull her in absorbing her like a snake's dinner into his gaping maw her arms frantically grabbed around, unable to grasp anything she kicked her long legs wiggling to escape him. "Yolei sorry to bug you so early but I just OH MY GOD" Izzy suddenly went pale he stared wide eyed totally speechless there before him was Cell, Yolei's small bare feet kicked her toes as the tail swallowed her up whole.  
  
A faint shriek of her voice was heard Cell turned to Izzy and screamed loudly, his human body bulging with veins & massive muscles surging into his skin. "Yeeeesss the POWER HAHAHA" the screaming stopped squirts of green acid blood and shattered clothing ripped apart as Ken's arms shattered off, dripping with green slime new dinosaur like skin black spots covering it all.  
  
Finger claws and puke green scales bulged with in the newly formed body of Cell he grinned his half human/mutant mouth "The appetizer was yummy &, now onto the main course" Cell's wings catapulted him right at Izzy fiercely. His fangs bared and tail-expanding Izzy gulped totally speechless and now motionless "Think quick Izzy move it now he's gonna swallow you whole", he thought to himself he grabbed his Digivice panicked and shoved it out.  
  
A white light burst out Cell screamed along with Ken their faces exploding, with phenomenal pain the device blasted him back crashing threw the walls. In the little time he had Izzy raced outside and downstairs rushing his trembling legs to escape "No way this is scientifically impossible Tai and, the others told me they defeated that Cell monster so how did he get back?".  
  
Rushing out the glass doors and running into a dark alley stopping to pant for his lost breath clutching his yellow pineapple topped computer close, thinking he lost him Izzy collapsed to his knees and sadly thought of Yolei. "Oh no….I could have tried to save her I should have" suddenly a faint flapping of wings was heard first low then louder sounding more scratchier, by the second louder and louder until a dark voice scowled "Freeza beam".  
  
Izzy's eyes terrified and widening as a long bullet like laser beam zoomed directly at him he jumped trying to avoid it but was struck in the right arm, he screamed unimaginable pain & fell to the floor skidding his laptop away. "There was nothing you could boy it was her fate as is yours pathetic Digidestined" Izzy gasped holding his burning arm in pain staring coldly at, Cell "What…are you why are y-you…doing this to us? Cell laughed evilly.  
  
"Poor, poor Izzy must always have the cash prize before the pop quiz" "What are you talking about?" "You kids belong to me I was robbed of my, powers & throne but now I shall reclaim them both back threw your friends. Very soon you will all be apart of the strongest and most perfect being in the UNIVERSE" Izzy cried to crawl away but had a green foot smash into his, back wincing in pain he heard the sound of Cell's expanding tail behind.  
  
"2 down more to kill" "AHHH" "Oh my god is he all right" shouted Davis frantically pacing the floor of the hospital lobby floor where Cody was sent, for healing after his last encounter with Cell/Ken & his sucking stinger tail. They rushed him home and ever since he has been unconscious now the gang waited patiently for a nurse to come "Davis cool your goggles man, your gonna get more burned up then your shirt" Tai said trying to calm him.  
  
Kari nodded and smiled to Davis "Cody is strong he'll make it trust in him and I am sure sneaking the Digimon in will really brighten up his day too", Davis went bright red in the face and nodded goggling eyes at Kari stupidly. "Your right he's fine I'm fine your perfect were all good" TK sighed annoyingly suddenly Pattamon poked his head out from under his gray hat, "Hey hurry up and go in this hat is giving me a static sneeze ah, ACHOO".  
  
TK laughed and tucked him back into his hat saying they will go in as soon as the nurse gives the all clear sign and right on time a tall young nurse lady, with long streamy blue hair and dazzling green eyes said "He's awake kids. You can all go in at once but try not to make much noise" they nodded and quickly ran into Cody's room the young boy with strapped in with white, tubes a clear one transferring blood and a pink fluid on the tube next to it.  
  
Cody sighed a bit opening his big green eyes weakly looking around the white bed and room a weak smile came looking to the young Digidestined, "I hope my…accident didn't cause trouble" they all laughed smiling happily. "Not at all Cody besides you know we'd visit you or anyone else if they got sick or hurt your no trouble at all" Sora smiled suddenly Biyomon popped, her pink feathery head out gasping for air "Its about time I got out of there.  
  
Sora your back pack has more flint and fuzz then your attic" Sora laughed and wiped the dust off soon appeared Veemon Pattamon Gatomon Agumon, and of course Armadillomon he shouted leaping from TK's huge duffel bag. "CODY" "Armadillomon ouch oh hey watch the claws there old buddy" the Digimon nodded hugging him "I'm really sorry what happened yesterday I, should have stopped Cell before this" Cody smiled while shaking his head.  
  
"Armadillomon you didn't know none of us knew its not your fault I'm still here anyway besides I'm just glad those monsters are gone for good at least, Cell is anyway" "We can hope anyway I just hope Ken is all right I mean. Even after all the rotten things he did I don't think anyone deserves to be trapped with a beast like Cell" Tai said Agumon hopped up onto a blue, chair crossing his claws "I never got to see him who was this Cell anyway".  
  
Pattamon and Gatomon turned to their old Digimon partner and explained the story of Cell being a killer Android from another world he tricked Ken, and fused into his body to attack and destroy the Digidestined "Wow boy. He sounds as bad as one of the Dark Masters" Kari nodded sighing with relief "Cell is gone let's just forget about him that is until Izzy learns more", Davis rubbed his thick brown hair and looked out the window idly watching.  
  
"Where's Yolei I called her house like a billion times but no one answered" "Maybe she's on her way here or picking up flowers or maybe she's drunk", Davis looked at Veemon with a puzzled look & sweat dropped "Whatever".  
  
Gatomon raised her yellow paw and stood up speaking "Last I heard from Poromon when he e-mailed me Izzy was going to their home in the morning, to talk about Cell" TK removed his gray hat and bit his lip thinking hard.  
  
While the others pondered where either could be as the gang thought far, far off in the dark alley where the leftover green clothes brown shoes laid down, blowing off in the wind where Izzy used to be Hawkmon was unconscious. Until his big blue eyes awoke he weakly stood on his bruised and black wings and gasped seeing the computer "So that was Izzy I heard earlier but, if his computer is here and his clothes are over there then that means ACK".  
  
Clapping his wings over his beak he closed his eyes in a sad moment of silence the fuel of blood burning anger charged his heart & battered body he, grabbed the computer and ran across the street heading towards buildings. Massive apartments suddenly he stopped police were swarming over Yolei's place "Fiddlesticks I can't let those humans find me but I need to get back, the d terminal without it I can't armor Digivolve when and if Cell returns".  
  
Running behind the cops and cars he climbed windows all the way to Yolei's room snuck in threw the broken window and grabbed the terminal, climbing back down & heading off to the closest apartment Davis & Cody's. Now we go high above the once sunny now becoming dark sky standing on the top of the apartment where he last massacred Yolei and her family Cell, grinned evilly standing upon his long green reptile legs and 3 toed claw feet.  
  
Fully regenerated legs thanks to Izzy he smirked wickedly watching Hawkmon scurry off to the apartment "Go my little headless chicken run, find me the rest of those Digidestined I'll be ready for you as well them too. Those brats are said to be the chosen ones to stop evil and save this world as well the digital world HA once I get my tail on them both worlds are mine", he leaped off lighting struck the building dark ominous clouds swarmed in.  
  
A deadly and dark storm filled the skies with blackness loud thunder and striking thunderbolts from the sky the other Digidestined and their Digimon, left Cody from the storm risk heading back to their homes the kids split up. The gang walked their separate ways until that is Davis and Veemon decided to stop TK wanting to talk to him "Look TG I don't care how much you, guys hate Ken he's my friend (sort of) and I don't want you ripping on him".  
  
TK looked at him puzzled "I didn't say anything about him what are you talking about?" Veemon raised his claw "Davis is just upset because Kari, asked you to spend the night at her house and ACK" "Veemon SHUT UP". TK sighed crossing his arms and staring firmly at Davis "She asked me to dinner and a sleep over FRIENDS can do that you know" "Yeah right nice, try that friends routine won't fool me your sneaking Kari away from me".  
  
Pattamon flapped his wings lost "Anyone understand this?" everyone but Davis shook their heads growling in rage Davis grabbed TK by the shirt, snarling "I'm warning you" TK flared his blue eyes and grabbed. Davis's hands back "WARNING ME? She's my friend and I thought you were" "Maybe I am maybe I am not all I know is" "Yolei and Izzy are gone", "HUH" everyone gasped turning to Hawkmon panting holding Izzy's laptop.  
  
"Hawkmon what happened to you?" they all asked but the bird Digimon collapsed out of energy TK & Davis instantly ran to him helping him stand, "Look Davis forget our fight and let's help Hawkmon he's more important". Davis nodded agreeing with TK (for the first time) they carefully dragged him to a park bench and helped him regains consciousness Veemon raised, his claws "Okay how many fingers do you see?" he raised 3 Hawkmon.  
  
Stared blankly and spoke "Your foot doesn't count as a finger" Pattamon and Veemon sweat dropped finally convincing Hawkmon to tell the story of, what happened to Izzy Yolei and that Cell in Ken's body has again returned. "Cell stopped me before I could save either one of them when I awoke all I could find was his computer" "NOO" TK screamed and bashed his fist into, the bench actually cracking some wood Davis gasped his hand bright red.  
  
"C-c-calm down T…K we'll stop this maniac I promise" TK shook his head and stood up tall staring his now crying blue eyes to the dark & stormy sky, "Its not that the darkness its so deep & evil I've felt this coming for a while". Davis stared at him blankly as TK continued "Kari has been scared the darkness always comes for her and wants to drag her & me into the shadows, I know that because our crest's hope and light are major threats to the evils.  
  
But now some freak of nature not even a Digimon has taken Ken and our friends he must be stopped he must PAY" Pattamon laid upon his shoulder, and calmed him down "I never thought I'd say this but what do we do TK?". Davis asked raising a yellow gloved hand to TK he turned and weakly smiled "Glad your in Cell says he needs the Digidestined to become whole, which means the only way to stop him is to protect all of the Digidestined".  
  
Veemon nodded and looked up at the black sky his red eyes blinked fairly seeing a dark winged figure enter threw a balcony into another apartment, "Hey Davis I thought you said Batman was made up" "Yeah he is Veemon". "Then why is he breaking into your house?" Davis bulged his eyes and ran looking just in time to hear an explosion a scream and a sinister laugh echo, "AH Cell is in my house" Pattamon nodded to TK as he held his Digivice.  
  
"You bet Pattamon Digivolve to…..Angemon" in seconds the flying mammal became the massive angel fighter he grabbed Davis TK & Veemon, in his huge white feathered arms flying fast as he can towards Davis's home. The time they got there the room was shattered to bits burnt furniture destroyed windows & appliances empty clothes blowing in the deathly wind, "My mom is gonna kill me" "I think Cell will do that for you" both replied.  
  
As they flew in looking around the destroyed room eyes of fear and anger widened as Cell was spotted in the hallway his tail over someone's head, muffled screams were heard Davis shouted "June NO" but it was too late.  
  
Her bare legs kicked as Cell instantly swallowed her up with in his tail laughing evilly "Family dinners are a must HAHAHA" "Hand of fate", "WAHHH" Cell screamed being blasted back by the massive beam of light.  
  
The energy attack from Angemon blasted him threw walls he growled standing up staring squinty reptile eyes at him "For a winged human with an, iron mask over your face you've got some power but it looks like no brains". Davis screamed and raged forward at Cell to tackle him down but the dark Android simply smacked his tail across his face toppling Davis right down, Cell crushed his foot onto his skin pressing his cheek "Your gonna…..pay".  
  
Cell laughed as his tail unfolded again "Vee head butt" "Angel staff" Cell snarled and winced as the double attacks shoved him off of Davis hard, Angemon flew full force and bashed Cell in the face Cell struck him back. Flash of white fists and green claws flew Angemon vs. Cell battling it like crazy "TK take Davis Veemon and get out of here NOW" "No way I won't, leave you to get killed" Angemon snarled and tackled Cell into the walls.  
  
"Don't argue its you kids he wants with you here I'll die for sure and so will you now GO" Veemon grabbed their hands and ran frantically out the door, "I'm sorry TK but you knew he was right" Davis said wiping his blue tears. Shedding them sadly for his family TK patted his back nodding for his sorrow Veemon pressed the elevator button frantically shaking for it "Hurry, up stupid machine before" a loud crash was heard from behind rubble flew.  
  
"Too late" they turned to see Cell covered in black burnt marks veins bulging across his green arms and claws hissing coldly at the Digidestined, "Going somewhere?" "RUN" the door finally opened they ran in and shut it. The silvery steel doors shut tight & the massive car sent them down unaware that Cell ripped off the doors charged a disc shaped glowing energy attack, "Destructo disc" the yellow blade sliced the wires off the car dropped down.  
  
Full speed Davis Veemon and TK screaming like mad the super speed and force pulling and tearing at their skin feeling this was the end for them both, "VEEMON" "Way ahead of you Veemon armor Digivolve to…Raidramon. The Storm of friendship" right before the car crashed the dark blue wolf blasted off the bent walls with his Thunder blast attack then leaped out, charging for the exit only to find Cell grinning with 2 long sparking fingers.  
  
"Watch out Raidramon" "Special beam cannon FIRE" a spiral red drilling like attack fired from Cell's fingers it struck & drilled itself into Raidramon, the fiery and destructive beams exploded toppling the blue thundering wolf. Collapsing and leaving TK and Davis down as Cell extended his green arms grappling their throats grinned his half fanged mouth "Very impressive boys, normally that attack drills threw its opponents like a bullet threw a human.  
  
But it seems that Digivolve armor suit protected his worthless life too bad it won't save you huh?" he looked down to see Raidramon snarling his fangs, then bit them deep into him electrocuting the monster releasing the 2 kids. "Guess again bug breath Electric bite" "My turn double Hand of fates HA" Angemon cried from behind blasted 2 armed beam blasters blasting away, Cell he screamed the explosion force blasting him down lower to the ground.  
  
Deeper into the dirt and construction "Angemon…your alive?" he nodded & flew out carrying TK while Raidramon got Davis "Hey dying is no fun I got, out of there fast enough to trick Cell before he laid his claws on you or me". Davis nodded thanking Raidramon the gang never looked back nor did they stop running ever feeling the icy presence of death in their pulsating veins, ice fear surged into their minds knowing that demon is still coming hunting.  
  
The young children never let their hearts beat for rest racing to Hawkmon and escaping like criminals to save their lives though after the massacres, Cell has inflicted on their friends and families life didn't seem worth saving. "So what do we do next?" Davis asked between exhausting pants of breath air to TK he said back just as wheezy "First thing's first we hide we eat and, survive this race" Angemon pointed his golden staff to a dark alley "There".  
  
Racing into its protection Raidramon and Angemon returned back to Veemon and Pattamon "Talk about a hard case that's guy has got power", spoke weakly Veemon holding his burnt black chest from the beam cannon. Pattamon nodded wilting his ear wings "Poor Ken he's trapped with that brute and hunting down his only friends things can't get much worse" TK, bashed his fist off a garbage can snarling in anger feeling the ice melt away.  
  
As anger and unspeakable raged boiled his blood once more the powers of darkness had ruined his life crushing what left of heart willed humanity or, friends he could have Devimon Piedmon and now the darkest of all Cell. Davis sighed and clenched a yellow-gloved fist "The worst is already here my whole family is in that monster's belly and its all my fault he wanted me, well no more Veemon Pattamon let's go trash that slime sucking bug boy".  
  
TK stepped into his path shaking his head "No Cell is getting too powerful he got your family Yolei and Izzy all in a few hours" "All the more reason, to squash that freak now before he gets anyone else" "Davis you don't get it. We barely escaped without getting our necks snapped Cell has Ken's brains mixed with his powers that's exactly what he wants waiting to snatch us up", sighing yet not without snarls of anger deep down Davis knew TK was right.  
  
Hawkmon stepped between the 2 and unfolded the golden pineapple laptop computer Izzy used the boy's eyes lit up instantly "If were going to lose our, necks we might use our brains first gentlemen though I have lost Yolei too. Izzy's computer was found after his vanishing examining it well over I have found a way to armor Digivolve without Yolei threw the back up digital, energy boost" Veemon scratched his blue head confused "In Digi- english?".  
  
Pattamon laughed dragging his black fingers to bring TK towards the computer "He means the computer works as a Digi-battery for Hawkmon", TK nodded typing away e-mailing the other Digidestined warnings of Cell. "My guess is after working with Gennai and our own Digivices Izzy copied the power of Digivolving Digimon temporarily in case of emergency" the, endless minutes passed preparing plans & alerting the other remaining kids.  
  
Cody smiling in his hospital bed was the first to reach the mail picking up his D-terminal reading it his smiled faded his green eyes instantly widened, shaking nervously sweating the dead cold sweat that trickled into his throat. Uttering a single word tingling sensations of heart bursting terror "Cell" as he blacked out at homes the other kids got the mails too feeling just as bad, totally unaware Cell broke from the crumbling walls of the rocky apartment.  
  
Flaring a golden alien like aura he blasted out of the rubble soaring to the sky Ken's human face screamed inhuman yells of rage as the storm clouds, flew in instantly striking dozens of lighting bolts shattering dozens of trees. "DIGIDESTINED YOU WILL PAY I SWEAR IT THIS GAME WAS FUN AT FIRST BUT NOW ITS OVER COME OUT I'LL BLAST THIS CITY, INTO PIECES" the silence came Cell awaited signs of life from the kids.  
  
None but the massive armored trucks and police cars spewing out officers like popcorn kernels whipping their pistols at the air born intruder "Very, well if you brats want to play with fire then I'll burn you all with my own". Charging his dark and stolen powers a massive purple energy ball formed in the palm of his right claw shaping into a beach ball shaped bomb of energy, grinning evil at the police firing their useless guns missing Cell completely.  
  
"Time to turn up the heat Fire crusher ball FIRE" launching the fire bomb it zoomed down in flaming seconds it exploded screams of pain & explosions, quickly ended the smoke cleared leaving a trial of flash fried vehicles about. Hundreds of men women officers laying unconscious from the blast not used at full power simply to stun them Cell landed like the sinister vulture he is, gazing his half human half reptile eyes to spot the children or their Digimon.  
  
"Shall I blast these lovely dishes out of their misery or show yourselves" once more Cell with Ken's face scanned the area like a cybernetic hawk, seeing no kids no Digimon not a sign he snarled and charged more energy. "Air mail" "ARGH" snarled Cell Flamedramon bashed his fiery shielded ram attack into Cell toppling the terror across the crumbling rocky street the, fiery Digimon landed preparing claw to flaming claw at the stunned Cell.  
  
"Hot on the scene and ready to fry some cell" Davis nodded and leaped out beside Flamedramon watching Cell stagger to his feet "Impressive boys but, how did you survive my crusher ball you should have been unconscious". Grinning his pearly whites Davis sneered back "While you played seek and destroy we played hide & go seek our Digimon easily blocked your attack", walking onto the scene followed TK accompanied by Angemon once again.  
  
Gathering together Cell watched and simply laughed evilly to them all "Bravo my young meals you planned this out perfectly yet you forget how, easily I crushed your Digimon last time I and shall do so again till they die". TK smirked and raised a finger "Sorry bug boy but we didn't forget at all were back and better then ever show them guys" the kids stood back aside, Flamedramon firing his Fire rockets and Angemon his Hand of fate outward.  
  
Laughing like a maniacal hyena Cell flared his golden glow and crossed his green forearms the attacks struck and stayed there proving no effect on him, "Some improvement I'm the ultimate warrior superior to you in every way". "Except in learning cause evil like you never does Double stars" Cell turned instantly to the samurai like voice screaming in pain feeling 2 massive black, ninja star blades slammed into his back the glow faded the attacks poured in.  
  
A blast of energy and force shoved Cell hurtling to the sky in pain quickly using insect wings gained speed changing directions to land onto a roof top, his evil eyes spotted the attacker a tall oddly shaped being with white robes. His deep yellow eyes squinted at Cell spanning his massively long spring vine legs and arms holding dark ninja stars on each hand and foot "You got, what you paid for after taking Yolei away now your going to pay for good".  
  
Cell looked at him confused "What are you babbling about I've never seen you before how can you know Yolei?" the Digimon leaped across to Cell, staring his deep yellow eyes into his red ones replying back to him coldly.  
  
"Maybe some fried chicken will help your memory" Cell gasped and snarled "YOU" "Yes using the armor I Digivolved into Shurimon the samurai of, sincerity prepare to meet your match insect" Cell frowned and leaped back.  
  
Dashing off on his human legs spanning wings to gain speed a chase began Cell and Shurimon dashing off roof tops and building firing double stars, and eye lasers leaping and battling as the other Digimon and kids followed. Shurimon then jumped Cell who dodged away easily and launched his green arms forward Shurimon did the same bashing & pummeling their long arms, recoiling them back the fighters enthralled a fist fight punching clawing out.  
  
With each other in a battle so fast and furious TK and Davis could simply stare at their blurred images awaiting a victor or a chance to help Shurimon, suddenly an explosion occurred Shurimon fell black and burnt dark crispy.  
  
Flying towards his falling body Cell reared back a blue fire ball from his claws and blasted down Shurimon laughing evilly "Who's next?" "You, monster GR that tears it Angemon" "Flamedramon show em your stuff".  
  
The Digimon leaped into battle and threw volleys of fists at Cell but was too quick once again and easily blocked and dodged every fist they threw at em, another trick up his sleeve Cell jumped over and kicked their backs up ward. As they toppled he grinned landing down as he crossed his scaly arms and suddenly split himself into copies of himself surrounding the two Digimon, "The more the merrier I always say quadruple Cell plus 2 losers equals HA".  
  
Ken's voice said now being turned by Cell using their brilliant minds and powers together into one unstoppable mutant fighter Davis never gave up, "Don't listen to him just keep hitting those doubles till you the real Cell". "Right let's heat this up Fire Rocket" "Angle staff" Angemon whipped his golden staff around phasing shadows deleting them Flamedramon as well, but for every shadow they zap another appears before it Cell cackled evilly.  
  
"My turn all together now TRI BEAM" at once like an army of darkness the Cell copies formed a triangle arm position and fired countless tri beam rays, the blast's struck & impacted the Digimon with unspeakable speed & force. The kids could only watch and hear the tear filled pain cries of their friends "No…no, NO MORE PAIN NOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE", TK cried tears wavering over his face and down his cheeks sobbing loudly.  
  
Suddenly his green Digivice grew bright white a powerful energy surge erupted from it Cell screamed & held his ears the energy overpowering him, the copies faded and the real Cell was left "Now guys here's your chance".  
  
"This is for you Yolei FIRE ROCKET" "And Izzy Hand of Fate HA" powering up their mightiest attacks the Digimon fired full forced fire and, heavenly white beams instantly exploding onto Cell shoving him back.  
  
"Ditto Double stars" cried Shurimon and added the final blow-bashing Cell off his black shoes and shredded blue pants from the Digimon Emperor suit, as he crashed threw a window revolving door falling into a massive building. "Yeah way to go guys you too T…K" "Hey you got my name right" they slapped each other high fives and cheered on yet however their Digimon did, not "Davis we got a problem here" "What is it I was gonna do the shuffle".  
  
Flamedramon squinted his eyes at the building they were at as the kids looked they saw the danger all this battling with Cell led him all the way to, the hospital that Cody and the other Digidestined were waiting for him at. TK clenched his fists and threw his pale hate to the ground shouting in anger "Hurry get him out of there Angemon before its" "TOO LATE Solar flare", cackled Cell from the building doors placing his claws to his melded face.  
  
Spreading the shredded gloved claws across his head and cried out a massive burst of white sunlight burst into the sky like a nova bomb Flamedramon, TK Angemon and Davis (finally putting on his goggles) closed their eyes. The pain of the supreme intense light was strong enough to blind them waiting for at least 4 minutes they finally yet very slowly opened their, burning eyes and gasped to see Cell gone most likely heading towards Cody.  
  
"Um excuse me son I mean sir do you need medical attention?" asked a young female nurse wiping her long blonde hair from her deep green eyes, Cell simply grinned a twisted mutant human grin to the nurse shaking no. "I'm afraid you're the one who is gonna be needing medical attention" suddenly his tail whipped out she screamed a second later and a sickening, slurping sound and a belch was heard another nurse same thing a doctor.  
  
Then a police officer then again and again it continued leading eventually to Cody's room leaving behind a trail of fallen tables foods & piles of empty, clothes littering the now deathly silent hospital consuming all in his sights. Kicking the door open Ken and Cell licked their mixed lips and stared down at Cody sleeping innocently like a baby clutching close his white bed sheets, slowly a dark shadow of his tail raised for the preverbal final strike of death.  
  
"I forgot how fragile and delicious human beings can be when they meet their maker it's just a pity there is will be no challenge for my perfect form", suddenly Cody's eyes opened wide up his green pupils glared coldly at Cell.  
  
"What the?" as the beast gaped shouts screamed all around him in seconds Cody was gone and dozens of energy attacks were flying at him hearing, "Pepper breath" "Blue blaster" "Spiral twister" "Diamond shell" "CLEAR".  
  
The attacks of the Digimon impacted Cell like an ambush of bullets battering and bashing his human insect body shots of fiery pain surging into, his body like jagged rocks ending as Cody right behind Cell's winged back. Slammed the electric shock panels at maximum charge collapsing the evilly seeded child sizzling black fumes of fried flesh and green scales stinking up, the wrecked room as the other Digidestined and Digimon stepped back out.  
  
"Boy it's a good thing TK was able to send us that warning before Ken err Cell got here" Gabumon poked Ken's body with his red claws curiously, "He's out cold or hot either way we stopped that slimy creature for now". Cody crossed his arms staring down at the charred back of his stunned victim "You know even after all the dark damage Ken did as the Digimon, Emperor and seeing Cell take over him and our friends I feel sorry for him".  
  
The others nodded hauling the mutant body up to the white bed eventually as TK Pattamon Veemon & Davis arrived onto the ending battle scene "Wow, talk about big brother power way to go Matt" "Thanks bro but we all did it. Except Kari Tai was worried for her safety so we hid her and Gatomon until all this madness blew over" TK nodded and stared down at Cell shuttering, feeling so sad for their fallen one even if he was an enemy "Least he's safe".  
  
Just as their breath passed the seconds dripping away Cell/Ken leaped from his bed screaming his inhuman eyes boiling blood red with angry insanity, his claws grappling Matt's shirt caught totally off guard shoving him back. The young rock star screamed in fear right before everyone's eyes Cell and Matt were hurled out of the window shattering threw glass out into the sky, "MATT NO" "No you don't" shouted Gabumon who leaped out after them.  
  
Falling, falling down faster and faster like an asteroid zooming towards to crash & destroy itself into the solid earth with a devastating impact landing, "No matter if you kill me nothing will stop us from taking you down Cell". "Blonde haired dope I wouldn't dare kill you I just needed enough room to get you and in this spot no one can save you ARGH" Cell snarled in agony, his green arm grappled in the razor jaws of Gabumon gnarling into his skin.  
  
Cell shoved clawed and battered Gabumon with too little attention to Matt losing his grip tumbling to the ground "MATT" Gabumon screamed out, tears filling his big red eyes Cell flared a yellow glow blasting off Gabumon. Zooming down at mach like speeds Cell's wings propelled him down directly underneath Matt who closed his deep blue eyes whispering loudly, "TK I'm sorry….don't give up" Cell opened his tail up wide laughing evilly.  
  
Upward he could see TK Davis Sora and Cody heading towards them on their Digimon to save Matt only to see in tear filled shattering eyes him fade, away as Matt was swallowed up instantly into the dark void of Cell's tail. "No this can't be Matt…first I lost dad now you this CAN'T BE no matter what happens I am gonna save you Matt Yolei Izzy and everyone I swear, upon the very god himself I will save YOU" TK sobbed in his own thoughts.  
  
Staring down endless tear filled eyes pouring gallon after gallon of sorrow and sadness closing his weeping eyes away from Cell's next transformation, bulging his green legs as they shattered the blue pants of Ken's old outfit.  
  
Bursting out of green slime 2 thick long green spotted limbs with feet like shoes a goldish brown color sporting a thick black shell half way up each, leg Cell grinned wickedly sighing with demonic glee from his new parts.  
  
A blue bolt of light shined a white burst shattered the sky and a voice called "Gabumon Digivolve to…..Garurumon" the massive white tiger like wolf, Garurumon leaped from the sky and tackled Cell forced with rage and anger. "I don't care if you are Ken you took Matt and for that your gonna PAY" "In that case let me give you your change" Cell grappled red claws to green, claws but easily stronger from Matt's energy Cell quickly overpowered him.  
  
Flipped Garurumon off his back and blasted him skidding threw gravel and up graveled roads with a destructive laser blast "I….will never…surrender, must….go on for….Matt HA Garurumon Digivolve to….WereGarurumon". Cell licked his human and reptile lips the only thing human left on his bulging body "3 down 1 to go after one more child my body will be reborn, then all I have to do is become my perfect form again by absorbing more".  
  
The towering terror WereGarurumon stood bravely on his torn blue jean legs claws bursting from hand and foot his scarred face and jagged jaws snarling, towards his dark enemy "Not if I'm here" "That's the best part you won't". Exiting the hospital Digivolved and ready for battle Digmon Raidramon Greymon and Birdramon from above watched a careful eye on their friend, awaiting to aid him if need be "Wait for my signal then we fight" Tai said.  
  
And the battle began Cell launching his deadly eye lasers WereGarurumon leaped over Cell and slammed kicked him back Cell regained his balance, and rammed him ahead on the werewolf warrior counter attacked him easily. Rearing back his red claws shouting "Werewolf claws" the red slash attack shoved Cell back with great force but shook it off and blasted him back with, a huge thunder like blast Cell leaped after him an air born battle soon began.  
  
Claw to claw kick to kick cell smirked to the Digimon "Not bad for a walking wolf I'm impressed" "I'm just getting started" "Funny so am I", eventually the battle dragged on boring Cell drop kicked WereGarurumon. For the final blow crashing the wolf down and hard Cell was about to finish him off when the other kids and their Digimon blocked his shooting target, "Hold it right there you messed with the wrong kids you filthy scum bag".  
  
Cell frowned pointing both claws open palmed at Tai a fire began to burn and before Tai knew it a stream of incredible fire blasted from the claws, Greymon lumbered his Jurassic self to block and fire his huge "Nova flame".  
  
The boiling lava fire ball from Greymon sliced threw the fire like butter and struck Cell down in burning cinders the ultimate Android though was ready, his extending legs and arms grappled light posts and buildings holding on.  
  
Grappling them tightly and close like a massive green slingshot Greymon charged full force & slammed his dark horn helmet into Cell's uncompleted, body ripping the limbs off gushing acid blood Cell screamed in awful pain. "All right now Birdramon" Sora cried to her Digimon Birdramon the fiery phoenix flapped her inferno wings and blasted her "Meteor wing" attacks, scorching fire balls crashed and exploded onto the limbless falling monster.  
  
Crashing him into the stone roads and into the sewer a loud splash and bone cracking noise echoed in the slimy tunnels at first no voice was heard until, "Flames of fury BLAH" screamed Cell a stream of supreme laser fire force. Erupted like a volcano from the broken hole a gastronomical explosion of fire force and ashes blasted Birdramon down like a dead stick the fire bird, whimpered weakly in pain hearing Sora scream her name in tears watching.  
  
Cell blasted out and flew skyward "Ready aim FIRE…I've always wanted to say that" Davis said hearing the others sweat drop but none the less "Gold, rush" "Thunder blast" "Nova blast" "Garuru kick" the attacks blasted off. Only to hit the falling Birdramon instead the Digimon were crushed upon by the bird beast Cell using her as a shield charging a energy blast in his claws, shoving them forward shouting energy flared and focused "Masenko HA".  
  
The mighty blast shined bright gold and struck down like the force of a hundred Digimon attacks or bombs pummeling & trampling the defenseless, Digimon and their Digidestined children the gang lay there totally defeated. Landing slowly and grinning just as evilly Cell sneered at the battered kids and Digimon raising a finger to them "Tisk, tisk children you should know, better then to de-limb me when I can easily regenerate any part of my body".  
  
Tai coughed and stared at him face full of scars black dust and soars harshly scolding to him in a weak wheezing voice "That's not….your cough body", Cell frowned stomping his head down with his green foot raising his tail.  
  
"Its is now soon all of your miserable lives will be put out of commission and I will rule this world and devour each and every last human alive" but, as he prepared to take Tai's life a loud mechanical noise perked his ears up.  
  
He whirled around instantly spotting TK Pattamon Kari and Gatomon driving full speed in a long red convertible down car heading for Cell & Tai, "Sneak up behind me huh sorry but that trick is getting old & so are YOU". In a fit of dark joy and fiery rage Cell hurled Tai full speed bashing threw the front windshield of the car TK screamed and ducked down as Tai flew, threw glass and twisted metal landing in the back seat with a crying Kari.  
  
"TAI NO" "MONSTER" TK slammed the gas pedal and crashed into Cell at countless miles per hour the dark villain was holding on tightly to the front, hood digging claws deep into the metal and chrome to stay on the vehicle. "Not bad boy although you seem a bit young to drive a car" TK sweat dropped hissing back to him "Yeah…so either way your gonna pay Cell", "This hot wired car is gonna make you road kill" Gatomon shouted back.  
  
Getting an idea Cell laughed and jammed his claws into the engine blasting it with a super jolt of electricity the kids screamed watching the engine burst, tires burning from their hub caps the car collapsed sizzling with electricity. TK sat there in the black burnt car seats clenching a cracked steering wheel "I think were in trouble" TK Kari Gatomon and Pattamon carrying Tai too, ran full speed away from Cell hot on their trails dodging his hot eye lasers.  
  
"TK we can't run forever we got to fight him" "I know but first we need a distraction so our Digimon can Digivolve" TK replied back panting hard, wearing their young legs out they spotted Sora up ahead waving to them. Holding a battered Biyomon in her other hand she cried to them "Duck" they dropped on their knees Biyomon leaped from her grasp flying right at Cell, "Still alive are you?" "Alive & flapping speaking of which Spiral twister".  
  
Using the last of her strength Biyomon pushed Cell back with her fire twister at that time TK & Kari used their Digivices powering their Digimon to, quickly Digivolve Pattamon to MagnaAngemon Gatomon to Angewoman. The mighty angel Digimon sneered side by side at their wicked foe Cell mocked them "Warriors bah look like fairies to me time to break your, wings ZANZOKEN HA" raising 2 fingers Cell blasted a mega force wave.  
  
Of pure destructive white light like energy the angels took the sky Angewoman easily canceling it out with her rainbow colored "Heaven's, charm" snickering at the attack Cell launched rapid laser shots at them. Using speed smarts and wings of white the angels dodged and deflected the rays of Cell he scowled to them "Impressive but how did you get so strong, even as your first forms your Digivoling couldn't have given you that much.  
  
Power speed and strength" Angewoman sneered back to him with her human lips answering him "That's cause we were at the champion level and still, you were stronger now were at the ultimate level a higher stronger level". Scratching his chin Cell became interested with this whispering in his thoughts "Amazing that such tiny beast's can change into so many forms, I wonder if they can change again but I am not taking chances this time no.  
  
I will not let them trick me like Gohan did and over power me once again, first I must battle them and move fast enough to capture one of the children". The battle began MagnaAngemon swung his sword Excalibur clashing it with Cell's now longer razor claws sparks of fire and thunder like energy, flared from the fists bashing kicking clawing the 2 battled like true warriors.  
  
"Hey don't hog all the fun" Angewoman flew at Cell for a double team ready for her Cell bashed her away with a drop kick only to be blasted back, himself by a sword blast from MagnaAngemon Cell fell flying right back up. "Give up villain release the children & go back to where you belong" MagnaAngemon boomed in his deep bellowing voice watching threw his cold silver steel metal mask Cell dawned the infamous Super Sayajin glow.  
  
"I am home" Cell uttered sending a cold shiver of dread to all who heard him mixing the voices of Cell himself and Ken as he leaped again into battle, this time faster and stronger then ever TK Kari Davis Sora & weak still Tai. Could barely watch the battle as flashes of white and green warriors blinked in and out of sight "Even with my goggles on these guys are way too fast", TK groaned to Davis "There goggles not super vision goggles Davis man".  
  
Davis frowned and spat his tongue at TK meanwhile Kari was watching never leaving her eyes off the vanishing fighters "I hope Angewoman or, MagnaAngemon is winning where ever or whatever's happening with Cell". In the flashing fighting Cell was keeping up full speed and strength with the angel Digimon eventually blasting them away with a massive barrier blast, MagnaAngemon tumbled down landing safely with use of his big wings.  
  
Angewoman skidded painfully threw rock and gravel down the cracking road landing beside Kari uttering "Does this answer your question CELL", she screamed as did Kari spotting the insect flying full speed for them both. His golden glow flaring with his flapping wings raising tail and claws to attack them both TK and Davis shouted "Kari Angewoman" "Your mine", "Celestial arrows" in the split of a second Angewoman countered Cell.  
  
Blasting him upward to the sky with her energy arrows just enough time for Davis TK Sora Tai Biyomon Veemon and MagnaAngemon to help them, Cell charged his claws pulled them back crying "Ka…...me…...ha…...me". MagnaAngemon and Angewoman jumped side by side shouting "Now Angewoman while he is powering up Gate of Destiny" "Heaven's charm", "HA" at once the beams blasted off like a rocket to the stars and the skies.  
  
Cell's super kamehameha wave collided and fought strongly against the combined powers of the angel Digimon slowly pushing back and forth to, gain a power boost pouring endless amounts of tiring power into the beams. "Come on MagnaAngemon you can do it" "Never give up we believe in you" TK & Kari cheered their Digimon on yet to no avail sweating panting, the angels bit by bit were being drained and Cell's wave slowly moved in.  
  
"Yes I told you fools a hundred times with every human I devour my power grows I will be perfect once again I am the ultimate warrior god of this and, soon every other world HAHAHA" he laughed watching the wave push in.  
  
Hopes of victory died down Davis smacked himself thinking hard and angrily to himself "I am such an idiot I'm supposed to be the leader here &, all I have been is stalling Cell not even denting him I am such a wash up".  
  
"This can't be the end even if I am…OW bleeding and broken this isn't the end I…know it" said Tai TK thought to himself "I must have hope must be, strong like Sora told me when Kari was scared and Piedmon was after us. I have to be strong for my friends my Digimon and everyone else" "Please no, god please the powers of darkness are destroying my life just like with TK.  
  
He doesn't deserve this not Tai or Matt please just save us I beg of you" fear tears rolled down Kari's cheeks the cold icy grip of death holding them, back totally unaware of the green worm standing behind Cell and the kids. Totally unaware his big blue eyes cry tears off his green wormy skin for his lost master & totally unaware until his voice cries for vengeance to Cell for, his master he shouts "Here I come Ken Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon".  
  
A massive green glow burst into the sky with blinding energy suddenly the energy way ceased the Digimon turned as did the children and Cell as well, behind them a tall human shaped mantis looking Digimon with white wings. Black shackle like skin and green scales big orange eyes 2 little antenna and razor claws from his green gauntlaunt like hands Cell spoke in Ken's voice, "Wormmon is that you?" "What that's Wormmon no way that's him guys.  
  
Last time we saw him he got deleted after draining his energy to help Veemon finish off Kimeramon & even then Wormmon couldn't Digivolve", Davis said eyes firmly focused on the new Digimon who stared right at Cell. "Make no mistake of it I'm Stingmon the champion form of Wormmon and you have my best friend Cell now give him up and I mean it" quickly back, to Cell's voice the dark monster cackled a sickening laugh to Stingmon.  
  
"The more I hear you fools ask and do so little about it the more I laugh and realize how much I should just KILL YOU ALL" Cell blasted double claw, thunder like rays from his hands Stingmon flew past them with great speed. Cell gasped snarling as he fired eye lasers only again to be dodged by Stingmon "Impossible" Cell said the Digidestined could only watch in total, silence staring Stingmon outclassed out sped Cell in every attack he tried.  
  
Grinding fang and teeth Cell lashed out rapid laser shots "No Digimon will stop me no matter what level your at" Stingmon zoomed like a bullet threw, the mine field of lasers & skull bashed Cell away then raised his right claw. "Spiking Strike" "GAAAH" a shrill cry of such inhumanity and animal origins so inhuman so bestial Cell screamed like a dying demon howling a, monstrous cry feeling the purple electric saber slicing off his lower half.  
  
Watching in utter pain and rage as his acid blood leaked from his upper torso still in air with use of his wings while his lower legs & chest dropped down, Kari grabbed her mouth her face turning green uttering "I'm gonna be sick". "Gross way nasty" "Good god Stingmon you butchered him horribly" TK added to Davis staring as the lower limbs dissolve slowly into the cement, Stingmon growled knowing its not over watching Cell struggle and snarl.  
  
Bulging gross purple veins bursting more green acid blood as his legs and lower half returned in time for a super charged lighting like kick to the face, grounding Stingmon down "Scatter shot" Cell cried out with charged claws. Unleashing an explosive bombardment of laser bombs towards Stingmon yet the insectoid Digimon was full of surprises using his razor blade tipped feet, he kicked them rapidly slashing his blades at the bombs shouting out loud.  
  
"Lighting spike kicks" the barrage of blades blasted back the barrage of bombs exploding and grounding down Cell just the same "All right yeah, way to go Stingmon I never doubted you" Davis cheered for Stingmon. As TK sweat dropped replying "You just met him" "This isn't over yet brats, my destiny is at hand and no Digimon or Digidestined shall deny it to me".  
  
Shouting from the darkest deepest bellows of his mangled monstrous voice Cell charged a massive power glow of flames and mixed electricity charged, to blast them to bits unaware of the crumbling water sounds beneath him. "Oxygen torpedo" an explosion erupted from below rocks and water blasted from under Cell catapulting him to the sky screaming with maddening rage, "You won the battle but lost the war and her too HA" Cell extended his arm.  
  
Like a snake skinned rope the claw grabbed Sora by the throat and she screamed flying into the air being dragged and flown away captured by Cell, "Sora NOOO ARGH" TK bellowed clenching his fists tightly to the ground. "We blew it I can't believe it when Cell absorbs Sora he's gonna be complete and then were all finished for sure" quickly their Digimon shrank, back to their rookie forms (minus Gatomon) as did Stingmon to Wormmon.  
  
"I'm so very sorry everyone Ken isn't doing this of free will that mean old Cell is taking control of his life and is now destroying everyone else's", Wormmon uttered softly wiping small tears with his little purple claw hands. Davis shook his head and nodded to him "Its okay we totally understand but the important thing is to destroy Cell once and for all" Kari nodded TK too, and slowly as he came out of the sewer with Subarimon now Armadillomon.  
  
"Cody how did you get here?" "Well Kari after Cell captured Matt and you, guys were battling Cell Subarimon swam with me in the sewers after you. I got to say even in the cockpit that place stunk" slowly Tai holding his hurt, arm and legs stood up "Nice surprise attack Cody but we need more now.  
  
Cell has Sora and judging by his ego I think he won't absorb her until we actually track him down" Davis scratched his brown hair confused "Huh, why would he do that he has Sora" Cody snapped his fingers and nodded.  
  
"I see what you mean Cell wants a challenge hunting us down & beating up, our Digimon at the champion level was obviously too easy for him to do".  
  
"Right but he got an ever bigger fight plus a little over whelmed once we went to the ultimate level I suggest we track Sora by her Digivice follow it, Digivolve our Digimon to ultimate and finish Cell off before he gets Sora". Everyone nodded agreeing with TK Pattamon smiled and flew to TK's hat "I wont mess up this time TK Cell is finished" "Yeah let's make kitty litter out, of him" Kari laughed picking up Gatomon "Tai you should stay here rest".  
  
"No way sis he's after you too and besides were gonna need all the help we can get against this guy after he got so strong just from taking Matt I'm in", "Me too" "Veemon three" "Ken is my friend so of course I'm definitely in". United and together the Digidestined and Digimon clapped hands cheered ahead and prepared for battle meanwhile back to the junkyard where Cell, took Sora he snickered whispering in Ken's voice "Like spiders to my web".  
  
The balance of power has shifted the hunt is on for survival man's greatest evil has arrived and he plans to seek and destroy all life on this entire planet, the time has come when brains skill and power are put to the ultimate test. Children and monster allies a man made monster with a boy in captivity brains and brawn all wrapped into 2 sides of good and darkness one must, win for in the end who will be the victorious one and who will be extinct?  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Desolation (part 3 of 3)

Desolation  
  
  
  
God hood talk about your flights of fantasy it's very funny how others think about themselves as superior beings gods better in every way then everyone, if anyone says that then you know as well as I do how impossible that is. In the Greek ages people believed there was a god for everything rain fire sky, wind water even a god of disease but what exactly does make a true god?  
  
Perhaps power wisdom immortality cunning and more then enough capabilities to wipe out an entire galaxy with a simple breath from him/her, but I believe there is only one god and I will always believe that forever. However unfortunately for the Digidestined and their monster companions they have met such a being with everything I mentioned and far, far more, Cell the ingenious creation of Dr. Gero is back and more powerful then ever.  
  
Using his own twisted abilities and brilliant mind of darkness Cell has taken control of Ken the Digimon emperor's body to rebuild his perfect body back, already he has absorbed Yolei Matt Izzy and has now kidnapped Sora too. "Tai don't you worry were going to get Sora back & everyone else too" "Its not that Kari" "Then why were you zoning out there a second ago?" Kari, said asking very concerned for her dear brother he sighed sadly & explained.  
  
"Usually I am super confident about beating bad guys I remember way back when we were in the Digiworld fighting the Dark Masters and our fist battle, up against Devimon each time I was confident we'd win but now I'm not. I'm scared it's an omen this Cell is like a god how can we stop a god?" Kari patted his back to calm him down they both looked down from the high sky, riding atop Angewoman Metalgreymon Angemon and Raidramon quickly.  
  
Their evolved Digimon dashing off to the junkyard to rescue Sora from the wicked clutches of Cell who at this very moment was preparing for them, charging his glowing insect claws Sora tied & struggling snarled at Cell. "You can power up all you want but my friends are coming here and there going to take you down" Cell looked to her blinking his half human half, mutant eyes and simply laughed wickedly "What's so funny locust loser?".  
  
"You weakling humans are dumber then I thought that's exactly what I want" Sora looked at him shaking her filthy cheeks and blowing her fiery, red hair from her face confused "A non believer huh I'll soon change that. My creator had a strong hatred towards a boy named Goku because he wiped out his entire army after that my master prepared his ultimate creation me, after countless failures with his Androids he was able to finish them fully.  
  
Powerful sleek and deadly but no matter how strong and eternally powered they were I was far better made from the DNA cells of the greatest fighters, in the universe alien and human alike that boy Goku was an alien himself. His race loves to fight and inside me boils the blood of 5 full- blooded aliens from his race not only will I take those brats on but I'll love every second of, battling with them" "Then you'll love this Thunder blast" "What….ARGH".  
  
Cell screeched flying back from the thunder attack unleashed by Raidramon Davis landed along side him TK Kari and "Tai guys oh my god you came, here to rescue me" "Of course we'd never leave you hanging" Tai smiled. TK pointed a furious finger at Cell screaming with rage "Your gonna pay for this Cell you stole my brother and I want him back NOW" Cell then quickly, leaped to his claws feet smirking from his hideous half face directly to TK.  
  
"Goodness me had I known he was your brother I would have just cut his head off HAHA" TK screamed tears breaking from his eyes as he charged, towards Cell a fist balled Cell frowned and paralyzed him with a blue aura. "Don't worry TF I'll help you ACK" Davis moaned as he just got frozen in the wall too seconds later a blast shoved them all into a busted car squealing, in pain and agony "Barriers do wonders for the Androids and same for me.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me I have a meal waiting for me but if your really so anxious to play why not try some of Ken's friends" Cell laughed in Ken's, voice flaring his arms out as a gigantic hole of energy appeared in the sky. In seconds hundreds of massive Airdramon and Dokugumon showered down, into the dark and crumbling ground of the junkyard lined up in front of Cell.  
  
Each one sporting a shiny dark ring over their monstrous and gigantic bodies Metalgreymon bellowed "Looks like we got a monster mash Tai grab Sora, and leave with the others" Tai looked to his Digimon lost Angemon replied. "Don't worry after we stop the Digimon we'll fight Cell NOW GO" everyone nodded and helped Sora stand quickly only to be blocked off by,  
  
Cell smirking wickedly with charged claws and dark eyes licking his lips. "Have you forgotten me so soon Cell Spiking strike" screamed Stingmon zooming straight down to strike the wicked Cell he didn't even look at em, simply raised 2 glowing fingers screamed out "Special beam cannon FIRE".  
  
And Stingmon along with the kids watched in tear drenching horror as if in slow motion the spiral beam sliced into Stingmon plowed threw his stomach, shooting out the end his back Stingmon gasped & then quickly disintegrated.  
  
"NO STINGMON" Davis screamed crying with rage just seeing Stingmon die before their very eyes Cell laughed evilly "See I didn't forget him and I, surely didn't forget him" with a gasp a crash a earth shattering split second. Digmon and Cody erupted from the ground hoping to gain a sneak attack on Cell but he avoided it with mere ease flying high into the sky with his wings, then reflecting back the gold rush drills Digmon blasted trapping the two.  
  
Cody shouted "Guys forget about us get Sora to safety before he gets anyone else" TK shook his head in tears not wanting to but Tai yanked him along as, he Davis and Kari ran hating this choice but had to leaving Cody & Digmon. "It's useless Cell or Ken whoever you are you won't harm us we all know you need us kids to change back to your old self you wouldn't dare hurt us", "Wrong small fry I only need one of you kids I know all about the powers.  
  
The powers of your Digivices Digieggs give me increased powers that I never had before I can kill as many as I want as long as one of you exists", "Don't fret none partner my own drills can't hold this Digimon dog down". Suddenly 4 green bulging brain clawed monsters broke from the ground laughing and giggling grappling their claws around Cody and Digmon, staring into their blood red squinty eyes paralyzed with force and total fear.  
  
"Saibamen a little going away present compliments of Nappa" the green monsters called Saibamen suddenly exploded at once a massive explosion, erupted like a volcano of fire brimstone and carnage taking the heroes lives. Totally unaware was Sora Davis Kari TK and Tai panting for breath as they made it out of the junkyard panting for life and air "Tai why did you do that, our friends are in there the Digimon Cody everyone how could you do it?".  
  
"TK if we die too then we won't be able to stop Cell someone has to be alive to fight the good fight" Kari wiped her tears away standing by TK "Sorry, Tai but he's right this isn't Digiworld people die and they don't come back. I understand how important this is but so our are friends" Kari said struggling, to hold back her heart broken tears TK added "This ends right now someone.  
  
Has got to put an end to this madness and I will do it even if its costs my own life" "Sorry kid the position is filled but thanks for offering" "CELL?", everyone turned pale of fright he was there right there staring at them coldly. The poor terrified children could only stutter their faces dead sweat dripping off their widening terrified eyes the death the sorrow the evil it hasn't ended, "Game over Digidestined" Cell launched a striking Freeza beam right at Tai.  
  
The young leader simply squeaked watching the beam slice into his heart feeling the warmth of his wet blood trickle down his shirt collapsing dead, all emotions came pouring out as TK and Davis charged at Cell in sad rage.  
  
Crossing his murdering arms Cell used the tri form technique of Goku's 3- eyed friend Tien to create counter clones who phased out in mere moments, as TK & Davis punched threw the vanishing copies only to be bashed down.  
  
In the back of both their heads knocking the poor boys unconscious leaving a shrieking teary Sora yelling "Murderer" throwing a punch at Cell's half, face only for him to dodge it expand his tail slamming it right over her head. Muffling her cries Cell absorbed her as she screamed and wiggling kicking her bare legs and filthy shredded socks and tennis shoes being swallowed in, second by second "Hang on Sora were coming" shouted to her from behind.  
  
Cell squinted his side split human monster eyes to see the children's Digimon leaping towards him to save Sora who could weakly whimper, unable to do anything but kick her legs Cell cackled "Come and get me". Metalgreymon attacked first blasting his massive mechanical claw hand at Cell shouting "Mega Claw" as Flamedramon went to rescue Sora head on, knowing that Angemon & Angewoman were trying to awaken TK & Davis.  
  
"Eye beams" Cell said flaring his fused pupils unleashing striking lasers of immense power slicing the rope holding the claw to Metalgreymon's arm, the cyborg dinosaur screamed and toppled back in agony screaming madly.  
  
The claw itself shot off course Flamedramon leaped out his tri claw hand and grabbed Sora tightly "I got you OOF" suddenly he was blown back by, the broken off claw crashing him backwards onto the other kids and angels.  
  
Suddenly Sora squealed a muffled yet still high cry as her legs were slurped up Cell widened his split eyes as his entire body began to glow bright green, "GET DOWN" the Digimon yelled huddling their bodies over the children. Cell screamed and laughed a twisted demonic voice not his or Ken's had a single relation to the diabolical the green light sparked out incredibly huge, amount of twisted dark lighting energy and vast explosive sound waves.  
  
Shattering the very foundation of the planet as the blast and lights shined out of human sight Cell & Ken's body suddenly began to split apart like atoms, though no eyes could see this both could feel their flesh & DNA splitting up. Their bodies separating into their own forms except Cell's was rapidly changing into a bigger taller buffer form his muscles bulged out like melons, his head growing and sharpening straight up above his mutating purple eyes.  
  
His claws became white hands dead as a corpse with deep dark razor black nails his legs bulging out wider as well his back splitting its thick armor like, black shell a pair of beetle like wings his stinger tail snuggled between them.  
  
The face of evil morphed more human as well gold sides holding in his purple face lines as his green spotted body became a supreme muscle, machine becoming perfect once more he shouted with his new true voice.  
  
"The power oh yes……the ABSOLUTE POWER……CELL IS BACK" and then it all went white then back to darkness a deep endless blackness, slowly it began to clear up a frail pair of soft eyes began to weakly open. She uttered softly "Wha?" Kari coughed and weakly stood up on the dusty floor, clearing her sights she looked around seeing nothing but a barren graveyard.  
  
Filled with twisted car parts crumbled pavement and fried buildings she said out loud "Was it all just a dream did it really happen at all?" suddenly she, looked ahead of herself gasping as tears rapidly pour down her soft cheeks. "Tai…no" she cried sobbingly seeing Tai her beloved brother laying dead before her watering eyes his dried blood staining his green school uniform, as his wide dead white eyes stared to the heavens where he has gone up to.  
  
Kari got to her knees crying and screaming even louder her woes of sadness TK then began to stir he looked to the Digimon "Ah there back to their in,- training forms what happened uh KARI" he saw her screaming and crying.  
  
Running to her aid "Kari" is all he said looking down as his eyes began to swell with tears as well seeing Tai blasted threw the heart by that accursed, Cell the whimpering girl looked to "TK" which is all she could say also.  
  
A moment of dead silence was held until she leapt into his arms burying her, face into his tattered clothes crying her poor broken heart out to her friend. "Oh TK why, why does this stuff have to happen to us were just kids" "I know Kari….I know it's……not fair" he said holding back his own tears, speaking in his mind "Kari doesn't need this all this death this sorrow god.  
  
WHY is right our Digimon our friends our…family all GONE just because were the stupid Digidestined ITS JUST NOT FAIR" "JUST NOT FAIR" he, screamed out loud he finally wept into tears with Kari hugging & sobbing. Davis was wide awake and already watching as the girl he loved held TK crying onto him instead of him with a hateful growl and a snarl Davis them, kicked the ground hitting something hard and shouting in pain "OW oh man.  
  
What are the odds the first time I kick something other then a soccer ball it ends up being a rock Ouch" "Who's a soccer ball?" Davis bulged his eyes, and screamed scrambling to Demiveemon at the voice "Mommy, mommy". TK and Kari turned to see who made the noise watching the melted and mangled car parts fly off as a figure erupted from the crumbling pieces a, boy stood there weakly shaking in his shredded Digimon emperor outfit.  
  
His ruffled black hair smelled of smoke and oil blinking his finally human eyes threw his cracked 3-d like glasses Davis finally uttered with a gasp, "Ken?" "Oh my god Ken is that really you I mean REALLY, really you?". TK asked looking to the boy with concern yet also caution in case it was a trick the voice that answered sounded nothing like the twisted evil of Cell, "Ugh last time I checked my goodness my head feels an earthquake hit it".  
  
"Uh yeah that was my fault sorry the kick there Ken I thought you were Cell" Ken's eyes instantly widened at hearing that name clenching his torn, black gloves growling angrily "Cell that heartless monster now I remember. That evil freak took over my body and used me to hurt others and you guys" Ken realized his words and sadly looked away from the 3 children feeling, awful and horrible its like the Digimon emperor nightmare came back again.  
  
"I don't remember totally everything I did to you but I know that its enough to prove how much of a monster I really am frankly I wish you would have, killed me along with Cell to end the devils from both this & the Digiworld". Ken said them as sadly and heart broken as his eyes were yet to his surprise he saw that the kids didn't say a word threw a punch or even make an insult, all they did was place their hands on his shoulder and smiled a friendly grin.  
  
Ken looked at them as if they were crazy but they never left his side "We wouldn't touch you Ken even if our lives depending on ending your own, you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this Cell was mind controlling you". Kari nodded to TK looking seriously at Ken's face "Even though you were the Digimon emperor & you caused terror hurting Digimon enslaving them, we understand the pain your going threw with that said we all forgive you".  
  
Hearing those words come from her soft pink lips Ken could have sworn he was dreaming staring at them on the brink of tears thinking to himself "This, just is too good to be true" Davis smiled and patted his back grinning to em. "That's right buddy your one of the Digidestined now one of the team part of the posse on the wheel a gang member buddy compadre amigo partner", Ken frowned and stepped on Davis' foot he squealed and hopped around.  
  
Holding it in pain squeaking "Ouch, ouch" "I got the point Davis" after Davis finally calmed down they all broke into a laugh feeling a whole lot, better but eventually they clamed down and got back to the major business. Being out for god knows how long the last 3 Digidestined children now 4 filled Ken in on what happened to Cody Tai and the other kids during their, previous battles also the unfortunate deaths of some of the kids & Digimon.  
  
Eventually the kids walked all the way back to their old home town to check back in with their parents & hope to god Cell hasn't harmed them or anyone, else yet what they found was so horribly unbelievable it was beyond belief. There were beloved homes and apartment buildings and a happy park filled with laughing children was now covered with complete and total darkness, destruction streets crumbled buildings shambles empty clothes everywhere.  
  
Cars crushed and fried a deathly wind blew threw this terrifying ghost town only chilling the spines of the terrified children even greater then their fears, not a word could be spoken or a tear shed so great was this evil massacre. Their widening pupils then looked to the sky as did the Digimon at sight of a black swirling purple cloud in the sky it appeared to be a tornado in the sky, just staying there as if warping the world into a new dimension of darkness.  
  
"Davis what is that big thing?" Demiveemon asked tugging on his masters leg "I don't got a clue looks like a jumbo swirl in the sky but one thing's for, sure its bad" TK agreed "& I'll give you guess at who's behind all of this". "Children, children please my art can't be all that bad" a polite yet dark voice said from behind the Digimon and kids turned around fast only to see, what they most feared Cell in his perfect form hovering above the black sky.  
  
Bulging his mutant massive muscles from his incredibly powerful body staring them with cold evil purple eyes shining off his green scaly skin, black spots dotting over his reptile bug like body slowly hovering down. Ken gasped "Your Cell? My god you're a monster" "No dear emperor I am PERFECTION" "Perfect jerk you mean I'm gonna take you down once and, for all bug boy AH" Davis shouted running right at Cell thinking to himself.  
  
"HA Kari has got to be impressed by this me taking Cell head on what could be more impressive?" Cell smirked and placed his hand froward suddenly, Davis stopped cold his body tingling bright with a glowing aura of energy. Cell using his god like new powers held Davis in place twitching and unable to speak or move TK shouted "Let him GO" and Cell simply grinned wider, taking a claw full of Davis' goggles he pulled them back and released them.  
  
The goggle strap slapped Davis flying backwards screaming from Cell's energy Davis made a weak squeak of pain as he collapsed head first into a, fried garbage can with his legs twitching in pain groaning "Uh Impressive". Kari screamed was about to slap Cell but TK held her back shaking his head "You big bully you didn't have to humiliate him" "Why not Kari TK Davis, and oh yes Ken don't think it's a big shock I know your names I know more.  
  
MUCH more" he said watching the kids' gulp in fear staring Cell down coldly as he explained "Being composed up of several species of aliens, humans and other creatures has physical as well mental advantages too. After all the times Davis has tired to date you Kari I thought both you and TK your competing boy friend would be glad to see Davis get trashed out", the kids could only stutter at hearing this well blush a bit at Cell's words.  
  
But a screaming Ken brought them all back to reality "ENOUGH OF THIS we don't care what you know all we want to know is what's going on here, where are all of the people and what you plan to do with our 2 words?". Gatomon added "And what that black cloud swirl is in the sky" Cell laughed crossing his massive green forearms and grinned wickedly at the 4 children, "My goodness gracious me you kids today your just like my old enemies.  
  
Fast to fight as well to learn demanding information so you can be some sort of hero to stop my plans well let me tell you something" in mere seconds, Cells arms extended like ropes and grabbed the necks of TK and Kari hard. As 2 other arms burst from his chest and grabbed Ken and Davis shouting and snarling to all 4 of the kids evilly "FOOLS my enemies were a billion, times more powerful then your pathetic Digimon could ever hope to be.  
  
Comparing you to them is like comparing an ant to a GOD YOU HEAR ME AN ANT" he shouted yet still keeping his cool inflicting fear & intense rage, into the kids hearts "You don't stand a chance against my perfect power.  
  
Aliens humans Digimon nothing can stop me for I am a GOD" with that he shoved them away the kids stumbling back to their feet with the aid of their, worried and angry Digimon as Cell continued to answer Ken's questions.  
  
"After I absorbed the one called Sora the bond between you and I emperor was shattered my body had collected enough DNA flesh and blood energy, to fully transform my body into its true complete perfect form from yours. During the transformation we separated both body and mind and thanks to the boost of Digidestined human energy from those 4 children I am now, more powerful then I was in my own world you kids were insects to me.  
  
And with no worthy opponents or challenges to test my limitless power I easily wiped out your hometown families' humans & every other disgusting, human & living creature I laid my eyes upon proving to my entire god hood. After that I could have simply wiped out this entire planet and everything else but I remembered the Digital world could always be used to possibly, hide from me even if I destroyed Earth so I plan to kill 2 birds with 1 stone.  
  
I am now transforming the sky into a transdimensional portal to the other side, to the Digital world breaking the barriers of both worlds and creating chaos. Once unleashed my ultimate attacks will wipe out both Earth and the Digiworld once and for all" he then laughed echoing loudly threw out the, black death filled ghost town the kids quickly got their Digimon to rookies.  
  
Preparing to attack Cell with all they got "Vee head butt" "Boom bubble BAH" "Lighting claw" Cell looked down to the tiny Digimon as the attacks, didn't even phase him blasting them back with an energy shield sphere blast. "All right Veemon time to armor Digivolve" "You too Pattamon" "I don't think so" Cell then blasted a shock wave of electricity zapping all the kids, and their Digimon to the walls of a cracked grocery store Cell held them.  
  
Using his energy he then blasted out 7 energy glowing rings grappling all 4 kids and 3 Digimon to the walls as Cell charged up a growing larger and, larger energy ball in his left claw the kids struggled but couldn't escape. "WHY Cell this makes no sense if were no threat why are you doing this?" TK shouted watching the energy ball increase in its size and glowing power, "HA you pathetic human the last time I was this strong I was unstoppable.  
  
I had power speed brains and brawn to wipe the floor with every one who, came against me but I underestimated one of them and in the end that boy. That ACCURSED boy destroyed me with powers greater then mine and just like his father I toyed with him too long and couldn't kill him until it was, too late I am not making the same mistake twice threat or not you must die.  
  
Goodbye Digidestined and Digimon give my regards to the evil Digimon you sent to the underworld HAHAHHAHA BIG BANG ATTACK FIRE", the giant golden ball blasted full speed heading at the screaming children. The blast exploded in seconds and a tidal wave of unmeasurable flames and bursting explosions shattered the sky with rubble and sizzling black ashes,  
  
Cell looked towards the building holding the kids and simply grinned wide.  
  
His voice then cracking into a mad maniacal laughter seeing no sign of any remains from the kids or their Digimon "Its over YES ITS OVER I HAVE, WON from this day forward Earth and every other world shall fall to ME". Cell's dark desires were becoming reality laughing threw out his brilliant mind however had he been watching the kids from the very end of the blast, he would have seen them vanished in a flash escaping the attack before it hit.  
  
In a blurry flash Kari Davis TK Ken and their Digimon had appeared in a white blinding light filled area no floors no walls no ceilings no anything, just a huge endless world of light and nothingness they all were confused. "Hey excuse me but weren't we in the real world a second ago?" Veemon asked "You right Cell must was wiped us out and were well heaven now", "Davis if we were in heaven we wouldn't still have our Digimon here too".  
  
TK replied to the clueless boy though admitting it seemed like they were dead Gatomon sniffed and searched around but could find no soul in sight, just them "This is bizarre my first trip to the Digital world was sure weird. But it wasn't anything like this" "That's because you are no longer in the Digital world or Earth you are here with us" the voice startled them all as, their widening eyes looked behind seeing a mysterious white robed figure.  
  
But no sooner was the silence broken were the questions answered "Hey buddy who are you working with Cell or something?" Davis snarled madly, "Gennai its really you" "Its been so long old friend" "Yes it has TK Kari". Davis and Ken turned to their friends in confusion "General who's that?" Ken sweat dropped "Gennai Davis" "That is correct I am the guardian, keeper of the Digidestined a watch dog except my mug has no wrinkles".  
  
He removed his cloak showing his now strikingly handsome and more youthful, face Kari TK gasped remembering the last time they saw him as an old man. "Pretty good looking for a dog huh?" Kari laughed a bit "More like a hunk then a dog you'd be a girl magnet in seconds" Ken shook his rattled head, looking to Gennai from his broken golden glasses & cracked purple glass.  
  
His head filled with questions from every black wild hair he had from this mysterious man but the first question they all asked first came very quickly, "Where are we?" "The home of us and by us I mean the 4 mega guardians. But there out to lunch so I'd better fill you all in" he coughed lightly and began the story "Milleniums ago when the Digiworld was born like with, your own you believed in gods we ourselves in a sense have gods too.  
  
The 4 Mega dragon Digimon guardians of north west south & east covering all, points of the Digi-globe I am their agent they sent me to help you 4 out". Pattamon raised his winged ear asking sadly "But what are we gonna do about Cell he nearly finished us off for good last time" Gennai sighed, "Ah yes Cell a brilliant creature filled with unbelievable power & dark ambitions.  
  
To correct you first Pattamon you wouldn't have survived I teleported in at the last second and yanked you all out of the way of his blast before it hit, you'd all be dead by now if it did Cell believes your all dead and gone now". TK scratched his chin thinking harder and harder what to do the young boy had faced many demons before younger and even now but none have scared, him so badly as Cell "Gennai you have to send us back right now to Earth.  
  
With our world in ruins there's no stopping him from taking over the Digital world" Gennai shook his head "He already has or is trying to after you 4 left, Cell wanted revenge upon on the arch enemy that destroyed him 7 years ago. But seeing is he got here instead he intends to go after him the same way he arrived" "But how could Cell do that when he attacked me he had no body, and I know how drained he was from transporting himself to my computer".  
  
"Ken I know you have been a lot with Cell but its just a warm up when Cell entered your computer he broke the barriers between our dimensional hold, we always knew about Earth co-existing the Digital world side by side but. We also knew other worlds existed as well so the guardians and I locked the barrier back into place by destroying the gate Myotismon used to escape, now with the block broken Cell is going to the center of the Digital world.  
  
Powering up his energy to shatter a hole from the digital world into his own dimension to gain revenge and if he does that the entire dimensional time, frame will be destroyed every world will leak into each other in seconds. And every monster demon and creature will escape unleashing an endless eternity of darkness" "THAT WON'T HAPPEN" Gennai snapped out fast, of his depressing story seeing TK clutch his D-3 with a tight angry hand.  
  
"The Forces of darkness have poisoned this world for the final time were going to fight and take him down once and for all" Pattamon nodded back, Davis shouted too "You bet I am too" "Me 4" Veemon cheered with him. "I'm right behind you TK no matter what happens" "Ditto" Kari and Gatomon there too without a doubt in his heart TK smiled thinking to, himself "Thanks Kari your support makes me feel even stronger now".  
  
"I'm all very proud of you kids but you need more then guts to win this battle, since the other Digidestined have been taken away thanks to Cell's greed. The guardians have seen how serious this is so I am proud to give you all with this" a golden light formed crystal box he handed to TK he held it, examining its designs and odd markings shining bright with a golden beam.  
  
"This is the Digi-egg of Miracles the most powerful and special egg of all its power grants a Digi armor giving you power heavy defense and the spirit of, a hundred souls cheering for your victory use it wisely my friends farewell". And in a blinding spectacular flash of heavenly white light Gennai and the mysterious empty blank zone was gone and the kids were standing on the, barren burnt surface of the dusty dirty and definitely dying Digital world.  
  
"First were back home then we were in the white zone and now were back in Digiworld" "Talk about frequent flyer miles were rich" Davis and Veemon, uttered examining their odd surroundings along with TK Kari and Ken too.  
  
It was dark and slick like a steel black metallic surface shaped into a the dark and twisted wicked form of a pyramid its entire black spike piled surfaces, ran rainbow colored vein like tubes like blood veins surging with energy.  
  
Empowering a gigantic jagged spike like stalagmite tower spear firing massive bolts of green and golden thunder like energy swirling a huge black, cloud over the half dark half bright blue skies of the Digital world endlessly. Before the tower glowing bright with his surging alien aura glow known as the Super Sayian Cell stood unleashing his unfathomable powers skyward, were his dark evil purple pupils widened at the sight of the "Digidestined.  
  
You pestering children never cease to surprise me its like watching a TV show repeat its final episode over and over again to bring back all those, good memories of watching the unthinkable happen to their beloved heroes. But this time the ending is going to go how it should have been and there's no golden warrior 12 year old boy to stop me this time" Cell laughed out, leaping off his golden tipped feet and his bulging muscular green new body.  
  
Davis stepped forward holding the golden Digi-egg of miracles in his yellow gloved hands shouting bravely "Oh yeah bug boy let's see how the golden, brown haired 12 year old Super Digidestined dashing dynamic Davis does".  
  
After that pointless and useless speech Cell simply stared at him sweat dropping a huge drop of confusion while TK Kari Ken and their Digimon, face faulted down Veemon groaning "Just saying I DON'T KNOW HIM".  
  
"Davis stop screwing around this is serious your going down Cell we know what your planning and your not gonna get away with it" TK shouted out, fighting the maddening teary eyed urge to charge and just pound Cell hard. Right in the face but he knew it wouldn't phase him Cell laughed smirking "I don't know how you 4 survived but this time I will make sure you don't", "That's what you think okay Veemon time to bring back our old gold friend.  
  
Golden armor Digi-egg energize" a blinding golden light flashed and shined into the darkness like a light house beacon and in 5 seconds no less or more, Veemon had been transformed and fully armor Digivolve into "Magnamon". Cell widened his android eyes to this growling angrily under his breath "History seems to be cruel to me as I have been to it just like with Gohan, this time I won't make any mistakes and certainly no fooling around either".  
  
Cell unfolded his massive forearms preparing a fight stance Kari shouted mockingly "For someone who's perfect you seem jittery" "You haven't, seen perfect yet foolish girl you can Digivolve a thousand times over more.  
  
No one is going to stop my plans this time gold warrior or not this is my time my chance to rule and now is your time TO DIE HAAAAAAAAAA", he screamed a maddening inhuman howl of rage and maddening loud roars.  
  
Cell flashed gold himself and covered the temple as well everyone and everything with in rage of him with a superb golden glow over shining, Magnamon with ease it ended as fast leaving Cell bigger stronger brighter. And more powerful then even Magnamon could begin to imagine but Davis had faith in him "Don't worry pal it'll be just like the time you battled out, with Chimeramon only this time he's your size" "I sure hope so Davis".  
  
TK and Kari raised their D-3 preparing to Digivolve their Digimon until Davis, shouted for them to stop "Guys hold up what are you doing I'm all ready. Magnamon is a mega level Digimon" "Davis Cell is really strong its gonna take all of us together just to touch him" Davis smirked at Kari's statement, "Thanks for the warning Kari but Magnamon took out an even bigger guy.  
  
On his own why bother tiring your Digimon out when my guy can handle an army of Cells" Magnamon raised a blue gold claw "Uh I Davis I think that", "That you can do it solo way to go bro thanks for agreeing with me buddy". Magnamon sweat dropped TK stepped up snarling to Davis face "In case your goggles crushed off what's left of your brain oh fearless leader but, Magnamon LOST the fight he ran out of energy & Wormmon helped him".  
  
Davis ground his teeth angrily trying to think of a come back he growled and pointed to the sky "Hey look Gennai is back" "Huh" TK turned his head, Davis snickered shoving TK down fast as he ran back towards Magnamon. Kari instantly went to help TK up screaming madly at Davis "DAVIS you dirt bag" "Sorry desperate times call for desperate measures Magnamon you, ready?" he huffed at Davis and turned to face Cell only to gasp he was there.  
  
Cell took the time to gather energy and place himself directly eye to eye with Magnamon Cell grinned widely placing his claws to Maganmon's, golden armored chest and shouted "Kame…..Hame….HAA" and fired. The dark blue massive energy blast sky rocketed Magnamon into the sky fast, exploding and shattering his golden chest plate with incredible fast force.  
  
Cell then vanished and appeared behind the Digimon as he hammer bashed him to the ground dropkicked him skidding across ruffled grass and stones, and ending the attack with pulsar rainbow colored like blaster beam down. Exploding on instant impact sending shock waves of fire earth and gravel into the sky the Digidestined were simply baffled Cell landed laughing, "Seize the day and you'll seize the victory for a golden armor Digimon.  
  
He was about as hard as battling a dummy" he laughed mockingly even louder, Magnamon staggered to his feet groaning his shiny armor covered in filth. "That's gonna leave a mark in the morning" he shook it off and stared at Cell "Talk about cheap shots all right Cell time for your magna medicine, Magna PUNCH" Magnamon dashed off at lighting speed charging a fist.  
  
Cell grinned and closed his purple eyes waiting for the blow to strike eagerly Magnamon bashed the charged thunder fist into Cell's grinning face hard a, flash of thunder & fire exploded in a tiny small sized blast upon Cell's face. Magnamon laughed at the smoke engulfing Cell's head "Care for a little punch?" but his laugh faded as his blue eyes widened the smoke cleared out, and Cell was just fine the fist pushing flesh from his cheek no marks no cuts.  
  
"It was delicious now let me return the favor HA" he shouted insanely loud his wings unfolding out like a fly out of them came a windstorm of thunder, electrical surges blasted Magnamon back again and again and once again. "Magnamon don't give up you're the gold champ" "Davis he's gonna get killed out there now let us help" Davis heard TK loud and clear but still, shouted in his own mind "Don't listen to him what does blondie know?  
  
Magnamon is the only mega Digimon we got and once he wins Kari will be so proud of me she'll drop that loser like a ton of bricks" Cell leaped up, Magnamon followed slowly though watching Cell become to charge down.  
  
"Now your mine golden bug" "Likewise MAGNA BLAST" he shouted as his golden armor popped open like a can of holes and unleashed a green, golden like light plasma blast striking Cell right back into the sky farther.  
  
As he flew Magnamon burned his armor jets like rubber to get just above Cell, for a double spiraling "Magna drop kick" landing a direct gold solid kick. The mutant android spiraled down crashing onto the ground hearing the annoying cheers of Davis around him he leaped back to his feet quickly, smirking to Magnamon as he brushed off dust from his green perfect body.  
  
"Finally things are getting interesting" "I…don't believe this he's...enjoying himself man what is this guy?" Magnamon asked himself quietly so Cell, wouldn't notice the fear that grips him from his body from his golden armor. And in a flash of green flesh and gold metal Magnamon and Cell's war raged on fist to claw monster to Digimon in all out battle for their survival, "Ha looks like I was right after all TZ" "Its TK for the billionth time Davis.  
  
Maybe Magnamon can do it but Cell didn't take any risks with us so we shouldn't either" Davis turned his head snooty like to TK "I don't know, what Kari sees in you" TK then bit his lip and gulped brushing bright red. Kari did the same stammering "What….are t-talking about?" "Oh please you don't think you 2 guys are OBVIOUS enough always siding with him doing, things with him walking ALONE with him all the time its makes me sick".  
  
Kari frowned hating Davis acting like this when his own Digimon is fighting for his life "Davis drop it right now Magnamon" "Don't change the subject, some friend you are acting nice to everyone but me talk about being bratty". "Hey don't call her names you've been on a high horse ever since you got that golden egg the world doesn't revolve around you" "Shut up TK I am, gonna get this out and prove how much I am a better hero by stopping Cell".  
  
"Magna blast" "Makoho SHRAA" a cataclysmic explosion rained into the sky filling it with fire sparks and a light of bursting never ending combat a, golden chunk of Magnamon's shoulder armor flew down at rocket speeds. Davis gave a tiny squeak of pain as it struck his dense head knocking him unconscious mumbling weakly garbled words Ken grabbed Davis up and, slowly carried him away as the golden Digi-egg dropped from his pocket.  
  
To everyone's surprise it was still there & still shining bright with gold energy, Ken starred it at oddly "I don't understand I thought the power of the egg. Was already fully given to Magnamon maybe that's why he isn't able to give Cell a hard time there's power left over" TK picked it up examining, it blinking his blue eyes "No I don't think this energy was meant for him".  
  
"What do you mean TK?" Kari asked walking to the egg herself and as she slowly placed her pink covered hand to the egg along side of TK's hand, they both gasped and watched in awe as the golden light blindingly returned.  
  
Magnamon and Cell continued their brawl until Magnamon looked away for a solitary second to the new light plenty of time for Cell to strike him back, and bombard his golden body with energy blast's grounding the Digimon.  
  
But the golden light got even bigger suddenly Pattamon and Gatomon leaped up "Hey what's going on I feel like a new born kitten but stronger" "Wow, feels like were in light show a warm one" TK & Kari suddenly smiled wide. "All right Gatomon" "Get set Pattamon" "WARP DIGIVOLVE" Cell finally turned his attention to them "Warp what?" "Gatomon warp Digivolve to", "Pattamon warp Digivolve to" the light shined brighter energizing them.  
  
Gatomon transformed into a huge holy god like pink dragon roaring her gigantic jagged jaws blinking her big bulging black eyes from her long body, coated with white fur pink scales roaring out a mighty yell "Magnadramon". Pattamon was covered in a dark blue metallic like alloy armor covering him even tighter and stronger then Magnamon silver stripes blue coatings gold, spikes and a human face to cover it all the warrior of hope "Seraphimon".  
  
"Now that's what I call some heavy reinforcements" Magnamon said stepping back up upon his weary legs feeling his strength return with help, of the energizing and vanishing Digi-egg or miracles Cell growled with rage. "How many blasted forms can these wretched creatures turn into?" TK and Kari were simply speechless at their brand new mega Digimon "Talk about, mega huh Seraphimon" said TK Kari adding "Sure hope she had her shots".  
  
"Bah mega champion ultimate rookie no matter what level you use I will full fill my destiny and gain my revenge by destroying life it self HAAAAAA", Cell began to charge with thunder sparking all over his glowing purple aura. The energy began to form growing greater and greater as he pulled back his claws preparing to wipe them all out in one big blast TK gasped "Oh no, he's gonna fire" "Allow us TK" Seraphimon said in a booming godly voice.  
  
Guarding his life long friend with his body Magnadramon and Magnamon leaped into the sky heading at Cell who simply laughed "Always come, prepared ATTACK" out of now where mini blue creatures leaped out. Laughing and squeaking like children, children that bare a striking resemblance to Cell as he called them Cell Jr. they charged at the Digimon, but they attacked head on "Try this blue bugs Fire Tornado RROOOAR".  
  
The mega dragon Digimon engulfed half the army of the Cell Jr. in flames they squealed trying to put each other out only to explode from a tail bash, from Magnadramon the other half got a taste of "Mega Magna blast HAA". Shouted Magnamon as he blasted Cell Jr. after Cell Jr. into blue bits leaving none behind Cell roared with rage and shock screaming to them with anger, "IT ENDS NOW GALLET GUN FIRE" he pointed his claws down quickly.  
  
The purple destruction beam shattered down past the 2 air born Digimon at Seraphimon who simply widened his metallic arms out grasping his golden, staff & shouted "Seventh Heaven" in seconds his body burst with blue light. An angelic force of nature fired a subway car sized blast of spears blades and heavenly energy at the gallet gun Cell gasped loudly pushing the gun, against the heaven ray "Impossible were dead even how can this be NO".  
  
TK Ken and Kari then cried together "NOW GO" "Time for an encore Magna explosion" "Dragon fury" the mega Digimon blasted full force at, Cell creating a tidal wave of destructive power shattering threw his gun ray. Cell screamed in rage and resistance as he brought his forearms to his face creating a barrier to block it but the force erupted in a sky flaming explosion, Cell howled like a devil feeling the burn of his own dark energies and theirs.  
  
"No this will not happen I am the perfect warrior I can do this I am unstoppable I am perfection I AM CELL" he screamed and unleashed his, fury into a cataclysmic explosion of rage and raw golden energy from him. Bursting into a massive muscled Ultra Super Sayian "This form maybe slow but it has enough power to vaporize you all into dust" he screamed madly, his green black spotted muscles building larger & larger building his power.  
  
"Don't let him try and freak you out go get em Magnadramon" "Back her up Seraphimon we need all the help we can get and the time too right Kari?", she smiled nodding with TK as their Digimon leaped into battle with Cell. "Magnamon I'm no Davis but please listen to me for a second I've got a plan" Ken whispered to the golden Digimon who nodded listening to him &, grinning under his golden mask a heroic smile "You really are a genius".  
  
The battle waged on Seraphimon Magnadramon vs. Cell TK Kari clenching their Digivices tightly carrying on their hearts & souls filled with the energy, charging their light/hope TK watched it closely of all for fear of Pattamon.  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface.. consuming.. confusing it's like a fear that's never ending…controlling I can't see.  
  
"I hope this works hope is all we can do cause if we lose its over our friends will have died in vain the fear they felt…..the fear I am feeling right now, crawling in my skin deeper and deeper Pattamon…Matt…Kari… please". TK said in his thoughts as his blue eyes never left the clashing sounds of combat between his life long partner and his heart hated enemy of pure evil.  
  
1 To find myself again my walls are closing in…I've felt this way before so INSECURE…  
  
Suddenly they stopped the 3 warriors panted and stared dead at each other eye to massive eye wanting to so badly beat each other into a bloody pulp, so drained from this war a war that seems to never end confusing us always. Seraphimon bellowed "Your judgement time has come Cell surrender now or suffer the punish of your deeds" Cell laughed wickedly as he slowly, pulled back his hidden claw covered in a glowing energy aura TK gasped.  
  
"The only time that's up is yours heaven wants you back and I'll be more then happy to send you back there" Magnadramon snarled her fangs to him, "Give us your best shot" "NO YOU GUYS DON'T he's hiding something". A grave error was made as TK pleaded only to watch his worst fears in horror Cell used the angel Digimon's distraction to slam his golden fist into, their faces screaming "DRAGON FIST" as a golden energy dragon erupted.  
  
Kari screamed and turned away holding TK tightly as she could not wanting to watch the dragon encircle and entrap the 2 Digimon shocking him hard, finally exploding massively in a shower of gold light grounding the 2 megas.  
  
CRAWLING in my skin these wounds they will not heal…FEAR is how I feel confusing what is real…  
  
"Hey green goon" called Magnamon Cell turned and screamed an ear shattering cry of rage and horror watching the golden Digimon stride, towards his black pyramid "No if he destroys it my window will be gone. And I'll be stuck here forever" in a flash Cell whipped his clawed hands left right back and forth in a rapid motion placing them forward at the end of it, "Burn blast" he cried and blasted a burning sun shaped like ball of energy.  
  
Heading towards Magnamon "Now Ken" "You got it Control Spires activate" Cell suddenly was surrounded as 4 black tower spires erupted up, from the earth and fired a thunder wave of black energy entrapping Cell. The thunder boiled in his raging veins "Your going to pay for this Emperor brat, do you HEAR ME?" "Its Ken Cell and it's your turn to pay Magnamon go".  
  
"Here's a little number Davis taught me Magna KICK" using his golden leg and blue foot Magnamon slammed the burn blast ball with supreme forces, kicking it back like a soccer ball crashing and exploding right back into Cell. Who toppled down in pain and flaming glory falling from the blackened sky and crashing threw the center of his black pyramid which Ken conveniently, packed with some explosives from his emperor suit all around the pyramid.  
  
Which immediately exploded in a fiery blast of flame and dark rubble shattering the dimensional beam as the sky seemed to swallow its hole up, restoring the sky back to normal yet still black clouds loomed over them. Davis finally awoke and instantly ran to the destroyed ruins of the pyramid laughing with a grinning smirk seeing the remains of Cell which was not, much a green arm a melted green puddle like set of legs and a black wing.  
  
"Awe man Magnamon sure whaled on Cell talk about mutilated HEY GUYS we won or rather I won I HUH?" Davis sweat dropped with his jaw hanging, down clanging to the ground seeing TK Kari with brand new mega Digimon. "TD WHAT'S GOING ON?" "Ugh why couldn't you have stayed unconscious Davis were trying to help our Digimon its not our fault you, got knocked out" Davis scowled to TK cracking his knuckles to throw a fist.  
  
That is until Kari blocked his way spreading her arms out "Davis cut this out right now your being a total jerk and no one cares what you think or say", TK nodded Davis frowned "You want to know what I think I think THIS". He held up Cell's dead green arm and white hand pushing up the middle finger claw into a flip off to TK both kids gasped TK mainly with anger, "HEY" "Davis where did you find that?" "In the rubble Kari Cell is gone.  
  
And I am the one who killed him Magnamon did it I know that for sure and if you think I'm a lying then you can go straight to" "Hello" "AHHHHH", TK Kari Ken & the Digimon leaped back and screamed in pale white horror. Cell's arm not only came to life and splattered itself over Davis' face and mouth but the green black spotted part formed his wicked evil grinning mug, Davis squealed muffled cries as Cell's body oozed around the boy's body.  
  
His parts bursting out covering up piece by piece of Davis faster and faster and until all they could see was his chocolate brown eyes widening in fear, Cell was complete laughing a darker cry then ever at the petrified children. "How soon we forget that I can regenerate myself luckily for Davis he just happened to be holding a piece of me well now I have all of him now HA", sorrow and rage were too weak words to express the horrors and pains felt.  
  
"MONSTER ARGHGH" screamed Ken twirling his infamous whip from the emperor days as he slammed it down to Cell's head only to miss by a mile, watching as he grabbed it flipped Ken and drop kicked him out and away. Magnamon Seraphimon Magnadramon charged head on at the green beast only to miss him vanishing like a shadow appearing right behind them with, claws charged with energy rapidly crying as well firing "Ka me ha me HA".  
  
The point black range and massive blast force shattered the Digimon into pain and fiery stings sky rocketing them into the sky vanishing in a blink of, a star leaving the terrified TK and Kari alone with their frozen fears. Cell now turned his dark and deadly sights towards the last remaining children, Kari and TK held hands their hands bravely standing in petrifying fear.  
  
"YOU BRATS you ruined everything without that tower my escape is gone and I am stuck upon this accursed planet forever all because YOU butted in, your going to pay for this" "You're the one who should be paying us Cell. You're a heartless monster and killed our friends and families just because you wanted revenge there have been Digimon just as rotten as you are and, they failed miserably just like you are going to" TK said coldly back to Cell.  
  
"No shut up" Cell said grasping his claws hiding the massive energy he was charging to unleash upon them Kari added the coldness to Cell knowing that, her brother Davis her Digimon and all of her friends are gone its all over. "TK is right you kill to prove how better you are when in truth your no better then slugs slimy gross creatures that just do stupid things like you", "SHUT UP" Cell fired a laser blast at Kari which struck her in the chest.  
  
TK screamed in horror Cell firing hundreds more pelting Kari painfully down to, her knees leaving her in weak tears "Kari…no…no this can't be happening".  
  
There's no time for us…there's no place for us…  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  
  
"Kari please…don't I … no not care…I love you too much to lose you after all we have been threw" said TK bursting into sobs holding Kari's hand she, replied softly "I've always felt something in my heart for you TK.. always".  
  
Who wants to live forever…?  
  
Who wants to live…forever?  
  
Cell charged his claws rage pumping he stared dead on at the kids finally realizing what made them so strong "Hope Light those crests they all use, power up their Digimon and believe with that boost they can defeat evil. Well if I can't have my revenge on Gohan I'll kill these hated little brats, with my wipe out ray" he charged it stronger and strong energy sparking up.  
  
There's no chance for us….it's all decided for us…  
  
In that final moment TK noticed Cell charging for an attack then he realized Kari's crest of light heals & after all he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not by choice he whispers to her ear clutching both her hands very tightly. "Kari I've always hated how this awful stuff happens to us but I think it's because of our crests" "Crests?" "Yes the forces of darkness are weak, against our light/hope like with the Scubamon" "You were my hero TK".  
  
This world has only one sweet moment …set aside for us…  
  
TK closed his eyes crying his tears and gave Kari a sweet soft warm gentle kiss on her lips feeling her cool tears running down her beautiful face she, kisses back happy & scared all at once they broke she smiled to him weakly. "I waited a long time for you to do that I'm just sorry my crest of light got us all into so much trouble TK" "Shhh its okay besides in a few seconds forces, of darkness won't want you anymore they'll already have someone…... me".  
  
With that Kari's face ended her weak smile and became fully alert with fear preying to god that TK wasn't gonna do what she thinks he is about to do he, picked her up and set her behind a rock to keep her safe as he ran after Cell.  
  
Who wants to live…forever?  
  
Who wants…to live FOREVER?  
  
"TK NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I'M AFRAID" "Don't worry pretty soon there's gonna be nothing left to be afraid of" he nodded to her pulling, out his Digivice shining brightly with the crest of hope pointing right at Cell. The green warrior laughed pointing his charged claws forward at TK matching his dark glow to the bright golden/green one of TK's Digivice, "Always the hero how familiar is that well this time the story ends my way".  
  
Who dares to love…forever OOHHH  
  
When love must die…  
  
"HAAAA" "CREST OF HOPE GIVE ME STRENGTH" Cell fired his ray a hurricane of black and white brute rays TK's golden green light beams of, hope shined & blasted a field against the attack from Nappa used on Gohan. But with all his love all his might TK couldn't withstand the blast he screamed a final cry for "KARI I AM WITH YOU ALWAYS AHHHHH", an explosion cleared the battlefields with that final love cry in mere seconds.  
  
Kari watched the smoke fade and down laid TK's body black all over his shredded clothes burnt so badly his once gentle sweet face with bleeding his, golden blonde hair tattered his hat in rags she ran to him crying so very hard. "TK don't you die DON'T DIE not after this after us after our…. first kiss".  
  
2 And touch my tears…with your lips…touch my world with your finger tips…  
  
Kari placed her hands on his chest and watched the tears seep into his shredded clothes looking for a heart bat a pulse something of his warmth to, bring him back but nothing…nothing at all "TK's gone… TK is……dead". Cell laughed wickedly as he walked slowly closer to Kari grinning of his own dark handy work not seeing Kari's tears and rage pile up higher more, "Destiny has been set upon its course it is my time to rule now and forever.  
  
Your puny pipsqueak of a boyfriend was a pinhead if he thought he could stop my powers HA… no golden haired warrior now not even a Digimon, just you and me Kari and its time this game is put to an end once & for all". Cell raised his thunder charged claws grinning evilly to the girl's back whispering coldly "Time to join your friends" "YOU FIRST ASSHOLE", Kari in mere milliseconds before Cell's claw struck exploded into pink light.  
  
Her crest of light literally broke out into a rage of love and hatred exploding like Cell's black chest as she slammed her Digivice/Crest of light into it, shattering threw flesh and bone out the other end Cell gasped in godly pain.  
  
And we can have forever…… and we can LOOOOVE FOREVER…  
  
And we can love forever… FOREVER is our today…  
  
Cell screamed feeling his body begins to rip itself apart the light energy shattering and blasting his molecules into pieces he gasped at this scene, before his eyes the souls of Yolei Cody Matt Tai Sora Davis and "TK".  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Cell replied with a gag his own jaw beginning to fall apart just like before, "Fate has marked you dead Cell not once but twice you have seen this fate.  
  
There is no escaping it your reign of terror is done forever and to mark one final cruel joke you were right a golden haired warrior did kill you with the, help of his girlfriend" "NOT AGAIN" with that Cell was destroyed.  
  
Who waits forever……anyway?  
  
The vapor dust trails of him vanished as the dark winds blew him away along with the dark clouds Cell was dead but so was TK and Kari was alone, she simply stood there holding her heart broken now as she sobbed quietly. Not even looking up to see the shape of Gennai there looking down at her smiling a faint smile he spoke softly "Kari you have done it you killed Cell, saved Earth as well the Digital world all is well you have no need to cry".  
  
She looked up to him TK cradled in her arms saying nothing as her tears never stopped flowing she said to him as soft as a whisper "But TK Tai, everyone gone…" Gennai lifted her head and grinned a bit "Not for long". Kari shot her sorrowing face back up to him her eyes begging for an answer but suddenly she already saw it she was home on Earth in the park all back, no destroyed homes no black skies Pattamon Gatomon Davis Tai everyone.  
  
Everywhere she looked her long lost loved ones Digimon and human alike were back she didn't understand this even Ken and Wormmon were here no, one was dead & neither was "TK?" "Hey Kari how's my heaven on earth?". With that she kissed him with a deep passion both soaring their hearts into a burst of love and true happiness Gennai smiled watching them from the sky, clapping and laughing joyfully at this sight "Life is truly beautiful Gohan".  
  
The wise man turned seeing the tall teenager Sayian boy from the other side of a window to his world spotting his short black hair and green super hero, like out fit "Sure is even though I can't meet them or you in person Gennai. I was happy to lend our dragon balls to help fix up everything Cell destroyed, we've dealt with him before but at least we and I hope he's gone for good".  
  
"You and me both Gohan you and me both" with that the window vanished god hood a reality I think not all those who attempt to throw off the balance, of humanity destroy lives and cause carnage for their own twisted pleasures. Will suffer massive consequences Digimon alien and all others alike the good defeats evil the day is saved and lives are restored their loves and lives, back in harmony and that is a power greater then any kind of god that exists.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(Special prayers and condolences go to all those we lost on the black day of September 11th, 2001 May god rest their souls for this simple dedication) 


End file.
